Iscariot the aftermath Chapter 1-7
by Roy The Mage Of Flaming Light
Summary: This is a story about Hellsing centered off of what happens to the Iscariot thrirty years after the death of Father Alexander Anderson. Or well the death in my alternate ending which changes most everything. I do not own Hellsing its characters or anything like that. Pease read and review. Rated M for gore. And only Gore.
1. Iscariot the aftermath Chapter 1: Intro

Iscariot: The after story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing its characters or anything to do with it.

I'm obsessed it's true. I can't stay away from Hellsing.

Before we go further I apologies for the lack of gore in ch. 1. There will be some but not as much as I would like to put into it. If you however tune in for ch. 2 I think you'll find it much more gory.

Now for the intro. This story will take place in the World of Hellsing thirty years after the major decided to try and wage ultimate war. (May he burn in hell.) This will also take place after volume ten. So that means we have established Heinkel as the new Regenerator and that he is now a little crazy as well as the Iscariots plan for a tenth crusade. Now let's make a small review about what happened in my alternate ending.

Alexander Anderson died. But was able to kill Alucard as well. Both Heinkel Wolfe and Yumi Takagi survived. As well as four other Iscariot members. Both Seras Victoria and Integra Hellsing survived as well. Seras found out she could communicate with Mr. Bernadotte. As she had drank his blood. Integra was not shot in the eye. Yet the fire did end up killing the Dock. Schrodinger died as well because he slit his throat just as in Volume ten. Yet because he didn't know that Alucard was dead. He was not absorbed and simply died. Yes I got lazy there.

Unimportant note but perhaps this will clear up a few things.

Ps: This is not based off my opinion. But the facts. (Well I do have a lot of my opinion in this but I always try to back it up with facts.)

Heinkel's Gender. I made Heinkel male simply because he looks acts and dresses as one. Yes that's right the notion that he is female is ridicules. He dresses as a PRIEST. Not like Yumi whom was a NUN. This is the Catholic church. Females can be Nuns. Males can Priests. I know I'm getting carried away here. However the OFFICIAL gender of Heinkel which was even told to us by Hirano the creator of Hellsing was that he was neither. (Not both so stop being weird. But neither. You can work out the difference.) I simplified this and just said he was male. Mainly because of how he looks, acts, sounds, and dresses. Which are all male like. Heck his name even sounds like it's male.(Then again how many people do you know that are named Heinkel?) That doesn't mean he is a male however. But I'm not going to type He/she or him/her every time I mention Heinkel as he's going to be one of our main characters. Even though some people say that Hirano was acting strange or being Ironic when he was discussing the subject. He's still the creator and has final say over the characters so thus regardless of how he acted. What he said is final.

Now on to the story.

It was thirty years after the death of Paladin Father Alexander Anderson. In the holy city of the Vatican. Heinkel Wolfe had been summoned to meet with the new head of the Iscariot branch. Chief Makube.

The door opened to the head of the Iscariot branch's office. One robed figure entered the room.

Chief Makube looked up from a packet of paper he was reading. "Good your finally here."

Chief Makube set down his packet of papers took out a handkerchief from a pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a very hot day in the Vatican and it did not help that Heinkel kept the door open for longer than need be.

"Please. Even though your one of Iscariot's new trump cards you don't need to act like your invulnerable to the heat. Please shut the door."

Said Chief Makube to Heinkel whom much to the chiefs' annoyance stood directly in the doorway and indeed 'Let out the cold.'

"I apologies Bishop." Replied Heinkel without much pity.

"No matter." Said Makube as he waved his hand towards a chair. "Please sit."

Heinkel took a seat directly opposite of Makube whom had resumed reading his packet. "Anything you need? Water, Food, bullets, Grenades?"

Heinkel quickly checked over his pockets and pulled out his weapons. He had Three high powered 45 magnum ( I know your thinking about Dirty Harry but he had 44's.) pistols. 6 cartridges full of holy silver bullets from his belt. Four more attached to his legs. Another four attached to his forearms and 3 hand grenades with large golden crosses painted on to them from various pockets in his priest robes.

Makube raised an eyebrow. "It appears not."

"Hmmm. I may need another grenade. Had to use one on a group of fangs in Germany." Murmured Heinkel.

"Had to. I very much doubt that a regenerator needed to resort to such methods as these. They're very expensive you know."

Heinkel shrugged his shoulders and tried to look innocent. "Well maybe I didn't need to. But the all you can eat special at my favorite diner was about to close and I was in hurry."

The chief sighed. He may have said something more but was interrupted by a hurried sounding Heinkel.

"So why I am here?" Asked Heinkel.

"As you know the Iscariot are currently trying to find worthy members to join our holy order. After our decimation in the 9th crusade."

Heinkel grimaced visibly. He remembered the 9th crusade well. Father Anderson had lost his life in it. As well as nearly all of his other friends. He had in fact had to kill some of his friends.

The chief paused for a moment looking at Heinkel. Then continued. So as you know we started to send any of our remaining Iscariot members in search of apprentices. This search has so far yielded better results than we expected. Yet it is still not enough. It appears that there is another sporadic rise in vampire activity."

"How is that possible? We destroyed their research into artificial vampires did we not?" Asked Heinkel obviously skeptical.

"We thought so. As to your first question. That's what your going to find out."

Heinkel groaned loudly. "Let me guess. I'm going to have to travel through countries with very little modern technology and even less working pluming?"

Asked Heinkel as he put his head into his hands. "Again." He added as an afterthought.

"No. You don't actually." Responded Chief Makube after he let Heinkel finish his rant. He enjoyed seeing him so obviously annoyed. It wasn't that the two didn't get along. No it was just that his job simply got very boring at times.

Heinkel very obviously surprised looked up. "Where will you be sending me then?" He asked.

"The United States of America."

Heinkel frowned. Now this was different. Why on earth would they want him in the U.S.?

"Yes I know very confusing. But trust me. There have been some strange things happening in New York." Said chief Makube.

"Like what?"

Well to start things off. Thirty people in this last year alone. Civilians mind you. Have reported vampire attacks. The murder rate has gone up considerably as well. Yet the police have been able to do nothing about this. "

"Why then don't you just send another Iscariot member? By the looks of things you don't even know if there are vampires there."

"Heinkel. We have already sent over three others. Two of them we did not hear back from and the third was found dismembered on our very own doorsteps!"

Heinkel was shocked. What vampire could take out three highly skilled Iscariot members and not have even been seen once. Not to mention get one of the bodies all the way from the U.S. and here without being caught!

"How do we know that the thing is in the U.S.? Much less New York City?"

Makube inhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "This is where things get strange."

"Stranger than they already are?" Interrupted Heinkel.

"Yes. A while back. About a month in fact.

(Yes! It's time for a flash back!)

A man dressed in black priests robes slowly walked through a town. It was a nice place. There were classical building everywhere. It would perhaps have been a little better looking to the man however. If he had not been traveling in the dead of night. It got even darker for the man as he walked under a huge bridge above him and left the light of the moon. The man whom some of the people in the town thought a bit odd. Probably because of his looks. A completely hairless face and very pale white skin as well as perfect teeth and dark clothes. Which gave this man the ironic nickname of 'Vampire.' If only they knew. Thought the man.

His thoughts were cut short however. As he was approached by another blacked robed 'man'. But there was absolutely no mistaking this 'man' for a priest. He seemed to radiate blackness. While the other man seemed to shine a light. Albeit a burning light that would blind you and scorch you if you ticked it off.

The darker 'man' stopped and snarled viscously and practically spat out the word. "Priest."

The priest stopped in his tracks. He smiled. "Yes my child. How may I help you?"

"Shut up! I'm going to gut you like the pig you are."

The priest continued to smile. As he spread out his hands. "What have I done to offend you my child?"

The black robed 'man' flipped down his hood and through the glint of the moonlight his nice pointy fangs could be seen sprouting from his mouth.

"I told you to shut up priest. Now I'm not just going to kill. I'm going to make you suffer."

"Hahaha! How is that filth? Gona bite me? Ahahaha!" The priests smile grew from warm and friendly to overlarge and insane.

"Shut the F**k up!" Shouted the vampire. The priest shouted out a phrase in Latin that was lost to all but his ears. Then he threw a piece of paper with writing inscribed on it to the floor.

The vampire laughed. This pathetic priest could do nothing more than pray as he said goodbye to this world.

The vampire who was charging full speed reached where the paper had landed only a half second before it hit the ground. BAM! The vampire crashed into an unseen wall and shattered it. But not before he got a nice little jolt of electricity.

The vampire fell to the floor with a loud and satisfying thud. The priest whom was still chuckling to himself pulled out a pistol. Large but light it was an ideal weapon for vampire killing. He pointed at the still shacking vampire.

"Welcome to hell." Said the priest as he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot straight into the blood sucking freaks skull cracking it and coming out the other end. Then for good measure the priest shot the vampire five more times. Splattering the creatures brain matter all over the floor until its face resembled nothing more than a strange mixture of pinkish squishy tissue and a few pieces of cartilage that were once teeth.

"P-Put your hands i-in t- the a-air." Stammered a police officer as he held a trembling gun at the priest.

The priest did the officer one better and dropped his weapon. Then as he raised his in the air he stopped for a moment as his left hand came to belt level. He quicker than the police officer could react quickly pushed down his gun so that the barrel faced behind him and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew through the air and shattered the officer's gun. The police officer closed his eyes and only suffered shallow cuts to the side of his face from the destroyed plastic and metal.

The priest wasted no time. He grabbed a strange device that he saw in the vampires coat pocket and sprinted away. He turned the corner then pressing his hands he turned them to point at either side and lastly pulled them apart. This caused strange spikes to come out of the priests gloves. With these he scaled the wall as easily as a spider. Then he saw the edge of the top of the bridge jumped the rest of the way barely grabbed the edge just barely and swung himself onto the top.

The police officer ran in the way of the man who had mysteriously disappeared and found nothing. He come out the complete other end yet he was nowhere in site. That was impossible. There was nowhere to hide within five hundred feet at least. No one could move that fast. The police officer quickly looked up at the bridge. He thought that for perhaps a moment he caught a glimpse of a swirl of black cloth. But it was gone so quickly he must have imagined it.

"So what happened with the strange object?" Asked a now completely attentive Heinkel.

"Well we only know what father Remington told us. Which was very little to say the least. We knew that it contained secrets that have been long lost to both vampires and humans. But other than that we know very little."

Heinkel was still very confused. Makube's story left more questions than answers.

"Alright no more stories just answers. How do we now it's in New York? Where is Father Remington, Why did he not tell us more about the object, and lastly what kind of hidden secrets did this thing contain?

The chief inhaled deeply once more. We know because Father Remington left for New York suddenly and only sent us one letter stating he had found the vampire who was responsible for the murders. He Knew he was there because the device had somehow connected him to New York. We don't know how." Said the chief hastily seeing that Heinkel was about to ask another question. Makube continued.

"We believe that either Father Remington was either too busy to tell us more or he himself didn't even know more. And lastly. The secrets of the object. The thing that has gathered us here." Chief Makube paused for a moment and picked up the piece of paper he had been reading.

He handed it to Heinkel.

Father Remington. First Entry Thursday JUNE 6th 2030.

I myself am not quite sure as to the properties and the powers of this object yet I know for a fact it's dark. It should not be messed with. It is a small square of pink material with purple thin lines running through it. When struck it makes a sound like it is mettle. Yet it feels and weighs just like a piece of plastic. One of the strangest things about this is that it appears as perhaps a piece of electronics. I have taken it to a very trustworthy expert on all such electronics. He has stated that while it looks like it may have been compatible with perhaps a few computers and something called a game boy. This last item is a piece of old technology that was created in 1989 Over 52 years old. I looked into it and so far as I can tell there was nothing over all sinister about it. I also tried each and every one of these devices. None of them worked. Yet I did discover something about it. After three days of carrying around this thing. I snapped. Everywhere I looked something angered me. It was as if fire from hell had erupted inside me. I saw the people I preached to. Faithful Catholics and wanted to slaughter them all like lambs. I went home sick that day. I let the deacon take over for that mass. This did not seem suspicious however. As when I was leaving I took a detour into the bathroom and threw up. I'm positive the people heard me.

I went home. I did not know what was going on. But when I say my guns lying about and grabbed one and smiled. I pray to my lord that my face will never take that shape again. My feeling at that time they were evil to actually call them my feelings is ridicules. It could be described as nothing less than demonic. I was about to go outside and do who knows what until I stopped for some reason. Perhaps there was still a piece of me inside of my body after all. I knew whatever was going to happen If I walked out that door was bad. So I ran top sped towards the nearest wall head first. Perhaps I would die. I didn't know at the time. All went black. When I woke up I was normal. The pink object lay next to me on the floor. I was determined never to touch it again. But then I had a vision so to speak.

Aslkdfhasdlfghif[[.

As soon as I knew what was going on I packed up my weapons and went to New York City.

"What was with that last part? Is this some kind of a joke?" Asked Heinkel.

"We do not know what happened to the letter. It has shown no signs of being tampered with. It seems to have simply been changed as if by magic."

The last word was spoken strangely. "Please, no matter what don't say that we are possibly dealing with-"

"Magic yes." Finished Makube.

"Didn't we burn all of the witches many years ago!" Said Heinkel angrily.

"It appears not. Heinkel. This will be dangerous. The vampires have their own spells and dark magic it is true. Yet the Iscariot have not gone up against true wielders of the dark arts for ages. This is nothing we won't be able to handle for sure. But they caught us at a bad time."

"It appears so. Will you be sending any other agents?" Asked Heinkel.

"Yes. After Yumi return from her mission in Spain we will send her."

Heinkel looked up in surprise. "Two regenerators!"

(Yes that's right! Yumi is also a regenerator! I decided to do this because it kind of made sense. Since the Iscariot is so low on numbers lower than perhaps they have been for many years. They might instead of spending their resources on obtaining members they know would not be as good if they were to only choose the best of the best. They make there really good units even better. Thus replacing quantity with quality.)

"Yes two. Now before you leave can we please try to not repeat Poland."

Heinkel was astonished. (Or at least he looked like he was.) "Sir. Please. You know very well I had to destroy that building."

The chief sighed. "Yes but you know very well that the Polish government would have been happy to allow you to do so if only you had contacted them first."

"So you expect me to just leave. And let the building get overrun by vampires again?"

"What happened to your cell phone?"

"My What?"

"Your phone Heinkel. Why didn't you just make a call?"

"I-it was destroyed."

"Before or after you blew up the building?"

"Sir. Do you seriously think that I would blow up a building without first trying everything I could to not do so?"

The look Makube gave him was enough to say no.

"Sir come on. I evacuated the area."

The chief sighed again. "Yes yes I know. But please just try to refrain from blowing up anything if you can will you?"

Heinkel looked towards the ground and mumbled the word "Fine."

The he looked up and said "How soon will I leave?"

Makube responded. "You have two hours. "Oh! And here is your form." He said as he went over to his desk and pulled out a slip of paper. He put his signature on it and handed it to Heinkel.

"Give this to father Brown. He will equip you with whatever you need."

"Thanks." Said Heinkel as he left.

Tune in for chapter two guys its already up. Also I would like to say that there will be a lot more gore in the next chapter. And I mean a lot. Please read it.


	2. Iscariot the aftermath Chapter 2: Gore

Heinkel arrived in new York extremely tired. So tired he was not even comprehending the overall largeness of the city. Which was huge. Nope. He went straight to a taxi and straight to his hotel.

Up until now everything had gone as planed. He had been able to sneak his weapons into America. They would be waiting for him in his room. He hadn't even been attacked yet. But there was a small problem when he was checking into the hotel.

"Welcome Father." Said the woman at the desk. Your room is ready for you she told him. He thanked her received his room key. Then as he bent down to pick up his luggage his very large gun fell from his coat and onto the floor. It landed with a clunk and was quickly picked up.

The woman looked over the book she had reading (For which Heinkel was lucky.) "Everything alright father?"

"Umm yes yes every things fine." As he said this he quickly patted his pockets looking for something that he could say he dropped.

He turned around with a large silver cross in his hand and said "Just dropped something but it's fine."

"Ah Good." Said the woman. She wasn't sure but she thought for just a moment she saw a priest check into a hotel at five in the morning and drop a massive gun. No that was silly she told herself and went back to happily reading her book.

Heinkel reached his room insulted his replacement gun and opened up the package containing his guns. Then he slept until room service woke him up. After he sent them away he slept for another couple of hours.

Then he got up and noticed the city through his window. "Wow." It was big and busy that was for sure."

When he placed his guns and grenades in their right holsters he left took a taxi and decided to check out the first building on his list.

While the building did not look like it would be safe to enter. It did look like it had something to hide. So Heinkel entered into it. The door opened with a creak and fell off its hinges the moment Heinkel opened it wide enough for him to walk through. He avoided making too much noise by holding on to the door as it fell off and then setting it down gently.

The place was diffidently vacant. There were cobwebs everywhere holes throughout most of the building No food in the fridge or anything else that people used to survive. There was a basement. A ground floor and an upstairs. He found nothing overall strange in the ground floor. The upstairs was fine as well. The only problem was that one of his legs broke through a stair step. The average person would have suffered some minor cuts and a few slivers. But Heinkel did not or at least not for long. The basement was where Heinkel put all of his hopes. It was dark damp quiet the perfect place for a Nosferatu to hide. (Notice anything that might relate the word with Heinkel?)

He checked it out. Besides a small square of dirt there was nothing strange in it much to his disappointment. It had so far been a boring day. He had had high hopes for this building. At least twenty of the supposed vampire sightings had been there. But oh well thought Heinkel he still might find something to kill today. When Heinkel came out of the building it was getting dark and things became strange. It was quiet; there were no people around, no cars and no anything really. He shrugged and moved on.

He did not go far. All of the sudden a loud bang sounded through the air and he felt his face fly backwards as a searing pain soared through his skull. Blood shot everywhere. I would say it got in Heinkel's eyes but one of them had just been shot and turned into burnt Jell-O so I suppose the correct way to say it would be that it got into his other eye.

Heinkel fell to floor. He heard footsteps coming towards him and someone say. "Got em!"

Then another voice deeper said "This will show those D**med priests not to mess with us anymore."

Heinkel raised his hands with two pistols in them as well as his face that was still growing his new eye and smiling at the same time.

The two vampires stared at the man in horror. What was this creature another vampire! They did not know They only k new that when they shot things they never came back up. So the larger man whom was sporting a large beard on his face and no hair on his head shot again. This time the bullet tore through Heinkel's chest. Then the lanky vampire with spikey brown hair had a pistol rather than a rifle and opened fire as well.

Heinkel got up slowly and took the bullets that ripped apart his flesh and sent burning chunks flying in all directions.

"Ahahaha! This is fun! But try this!" Yelled Heinkel as he aimed his pistol at the bigger vampire. He pulled the trigger on both of his guns. He shot the vampires arm. He started with the hand. Small fingers were blown everywhere. It only took a few bullets for the vampires hand to become nothing more than a few wiry bones with chunks of destroyed flesh hanging off. The vampire screamed and fell to the floor.

WHAT ARE YOU! WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU!"

Heinkel whom was no perhaps more of a bloody shambling mound than a man turned to the smaller vampire.

"I am a priest you abomination. I have come to spread the word and love of our lord Jesus Christ." Heinkel whom had regained most of his body and started to look human pointed one of his guns at the smaller vampire.

"But I have also come. To rid the world of blasphemous heathens and cast them into the flames of hell."

The gun fired and blew through the face of the smaller vampire who did nothing more than cower in his last moments not engulfed in flames the limp body slowly fell to floor when it hit the ground the last remains of the creature's brains fell from its skull (or at least what was once a skull) and onto the street.

The vampire whom had his hand blown off looked at Heinkel. "W-what kind of bullets are those!"

Heinkel turned his still smiling face towards the vampire.

"There new. There were forged from a melted down silver cross that had been cooled in holy water. Then the tips had been specially modified so that an explosion would occur when they met with a resisting force using a form of blessed oil, gunpowder and a spark. After that we placed a small vial of holy water inside of each bullet so that when the explosion occurred perhaps inside the body of a vampire the holy water would evaporate into a holy steam and destroy the insides of any unholy creature. So as you can see. Whatever I hit doesn't grow back."

Heinkel let the used cartridge fall out of his gun. Then he placed a new one into it. "Any other questions before I send you to hell."

"Listen man if you let me live I'll tell you where you can find our hideout." Said the vampire whom was trying very hard not to vomit.

Heinkel pointed his gun in the face of the vampire. The vampire became even more frightened as he saw the insane priests smile. Some of his teeth they shot off were growing back even as they spoke.

"Who is in this hideout?" Asked Heinkel.

"E-ev-very o-one." Responded the vampire.

"Very well. Where is it?"

Heinkel was told by the vampire that in the basement that he could move a single brick in the upper right hand corner and a secret stairway would open up leading to an even lower level.

"Thank you." Said Heinkel as he put his gun on the forehead of the vampire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME LIVE!"

Heinkel looked down at him. "I did. For at least an entire minute."

Then without another word Heinkel placed a bullet neatly in between the eyes of the unholy scum.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

Heinkel knew it wouldn't be long before the police came and he couldn't afford to get caught so he entered the basement as quickly as possible. It took him mere moments to find the secret brick. He did not however expect it to work like it did. The floor actually became nothing more than an illusion.

Heinkel fell through without a word. When he hit the ground it was actually full of spikes. He pulled himself off of them without a word as well. Then he heard laughter. Apparently he had been expected. Let's see if they expected this.

Heinkel pulled out a hand grenade ripped out the pin with his mouth spat it out and threw the small ball that we still know nothing about. The laughter stopped people tried to run. They did not get far.

While Heinkel waited he reached into his coat and pulled out a carton of cigarettes as well as a lighter. As soon as the flame on his lighter went up the grenade went off.

It exploded exactly as if it were a fragmentation grenade except that the fragments were made of holy silver And out from the grenade came a cloud of smoke similar to that which came out of Heinkel's bullets. The screaming began.

Heinkel lit up his cigarette and inhaled deeply. Then as he exhaled he jumped out of the 15 foot pit with extreme ease.

He saw three vampire bodies on the floor. One of them was female. They were all screaming. Even though the steam had lifted up and drifted away from the vampires. Their bodies had still been punctured by flaming hot pieces silver and scalded by a holy water based steam. What was left was nothing more than lumps of blackened flesh and perhaps a few other body parts such as teeth and hair. The sight needless to say was not pretty.

"Hmmm." He went over to the female vampire she seemed less injured. He pulled out his guns spit his cigarette out and said. "Who do work for." It was not a question it was a command.

She stared at the guns. If this man had explosives that could hurt them and he could survive their pit then it's safe to assume that his guns will be just as dangerous.

"What do I get in return for the information?" She croaked out.

"I'll shoot." Then seeing a look of surprise on the vampire's face he said. "Believe me it will be a lot quicker than just leaving you here."

"What are you talking about!" The vampire tried to yell but failed as there was a piece of shrapnel in her throat.

Heinkel smiled at her. "heheh. Have you noticed that your getting weaker?" Judging by the look on her face he guessed he was right. "I'll tell you why. This silver was made in a special way that would kill almost any vampire if they were hit by a single piece." Slowly the other two vampires started moaning louder and louder.

Heinkel's smile grew larger. "For you see. When the grenade explodes it turns the silver into molten silver thus making it a liquid. Yet launched at such high speeds it can still penetrate through you putrid flesh. This in itself would hurt. But here's where the boys at Mathew got really creative. They put a blessing on it so that when it comes into contact with vampire blood. It heats it up. Then since the silver is a liquid it acts like holy water and that blessing can spread through liquids given enough time. So as soon as the silver hits part of your blood. That blood begins to heat and makes more of your blood part of the blessing. Then more, and more, and more, until your body has literally melted from the inside out."

The vampire started to squirm as she felt the first effects of the silver. "Thus making bullets less painful" Finished Heinkel. "But I do highly doubt that hell will feel any better."

The vampire apparently just wanted to die. " Fine! We work for him! Are you happy! NOW SHOOT ME!"

Heinkel heard the police they had entered the house. "Where is 'him'. And then you can die."

Both of the other vampires had already died and the third was quickly on her way out. "HE'S IN THE ABANDONED BUILDING FIVE MILES WEST OF HERE! KILL ME!

Heinkel put away his guns. "Sorry I would sincerely love to but I don't want to give the police anymore clues then they already have."

The vampire may have screamed out but all she could do was stare at Heinkel as he walked away. Mainly because her throat had turned into basically a flesh colored liquid mixed with blood that was still sizzling.

Heinkel easily found the way out. It was tunnel that led about 300 hundred feet from the building. The tunnel was however only around 5 feet tall thus making Heinkel crouch. But it made getting out the exit very easy. As it was simply a flimsy wooden door that he could easily open.

When he came out of the tunnel he found himself in the store room for a bar. Before he did anything else Heinkel took out a small vial of clear liquid and put some on all of the places where blood stained his clothes. (This is some sort of high tech futuristic acid that dissolves blood.) The blood disappeared instantly and the odor was replaced by one of deodorant.

Hmmm. This was strange. Heinkel spotted the door and opened it just a crack. Everybody was looking at a television in his opposite direction . Silently Heinkel slipped away from the door and made his way to the counter. He heard the T.V. as he got closer.

"The authorities are once again clueless as to what is going on. Just a few minutes ago two bodies were found and were apparently melted by some form of acid.

Yes. That's what we're hearing acid. It also appears that the two were armed with high powered weapons. Some of the police believe that illegal duels have been going on throughout the city. I'm not sure about this last theory but whatever's happening is diffidently strange. This is Denise Richards signing out on-"

Just then the occupants of the bar went back to their normal activities and the rest of what she said was lost.

The man behind the counter turned to look at Heinkel "Whatdya want?" He said as he waved his hand behind him indicating to their menu.

Heinkel ordered a drink and a little food. He was not that hungry but he found that eating while drinking helped to decrease the chance of him getting drunk.

Heinkel rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day. And it still wasn't over. Heinkel opened up his carton of cigarettes pulled one out and lit it. He inhaled and exhaled a few times before he began to eat his food. (I don't mean to make it sound as if Heinkel smokes nonstop but if you remember his last one he barely used before spitting it out.)

Heinkel could not afford to stay for long. He ate drank then left. The police were still everywhere. He needed to change out of his tattered clothes and lay low for perhaps a day. He again used a taxi to get to his hotel. Luckily for him there was someone else working the night shift as it would have appeared suspicious for a priest to turn up at around three in the morning two days in a row.

Heinkel did not fall asleep instantly however. He first took out his empty cartridge and threw it away. (I forgot to mention that he cleaned up after himself so that there would be less evidence left behind.)

Then he took care of his guns and replaced the missing bullets in his cartridges with his spare bullets. When finally he fell asleep it was four thirty and he was only able to sleep until nine this morning. He thought it best that he go out during the daylight hours in order to avoid any more vampire encounters.

The next building was one that had seen some vampire activity as well. Less than perhaps the last building he visited but he should still cover all of his bases.

This building was for the most part normal looking. It was in a secluded place perhaps but other than that it appeared normal. It was painted green and had stairs leading up to a screen door. Heinkel approached it. It didn't look trapped so he opened it. The door worked fine and did not fall off. The interior of the house was similar to its exterior. There was green wall paper that lines the walls with blue lines running through it in the shape of leaves perhaps? Heinkel didn't know. But what he did know is that this house was very strange.

Not perhaps because of its creepiness but for the lack of it. This house was old and a bit stuffy maybe. But other than that it was completely able to be lived in. This thought was reinforced tenfold as he walked into the kitchen and saw a man making coffee.

Heinkel didn't really know how to react to this. So he slowly pulled out one of his guns and said quite halfheartedly. "Um…Who are you?"

The man turned around almost as quick as a vampire would pulling out two pistols of his own. The reason why Heinkel didn't blow away the very mysterious man was because of how he was dressed. Which was exactly the same as Heinkel with the priest robes and silver cross.

"Oh. It's you." Spoke the man as he sheathed his pistols.

"Heinkel put away his pistol as well. "Um yes it's me…But what are you doing here?"

"Ah that I believe I shall explain." Said Father Remington as he stepped into the room.

End of ch.2 Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but look at it this way. Ch. 3 will answer most all of your questions. Also the gore in this chapter I hope was a little better than number 1. But I diffidently plan on making number three extremely gory. If any of you wish to now submit to me an OC. I will accept him/her. What I'm looking for are actually to OC's Please make them Iscariot members and remember they are part of the Catholic Church so don't have them be sick.

Also you may have the Iscariot's use any weapon they wish so long as it's not like a bazooka just keep in mind that almost all of them have double pistols as at least side arms. If you give them guns please list their ammo and where they keep it. Additional skills such as stealth or being an explosive expert would probably increase their chances of getting picked. Lastly their personality can range anywhere from psychotic and emotionless to normal and all the way up to maniacal.


	3. Iscariot the aftermath Chapter 3: allies

"Father Remington!? Your alive?" Heinkel said genuinely surprised.

"It appears so. Now the question is. How much do you know?" Replied Father Remington with a smile.

Heinkel was slightly surprised at this turn of events but extremely gladdened as well. What they were dealing with was something that at least couldn't kill four highly trained Iscariot members.

"Not a lot. But I would appreciate it if you filled me in." Heinkel said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Father Remington sat down as well and brought Heinkel up to date with their situation.

They were up against sorcerers. That much was true. They couldn't send a message to the Vatican because as funny as this sounds they were cursed. But they were at a near breaking point in removing the curse. Then after Heinkel had his most pressing questions answered he looked over to the man he saw when he first entered.

He was 6'3 ripped with blond hair cut into a drill sergeant look. He had rectangular rimless glasses. He wore the standard Iscariot robes except his had a hood on it and his cross seemed to be larger than the average Iscariot issued one. He also had a burned in impression of a cross on his forehead. Heinkel liked the look of this man. He appeared to be able to hold his own in a fight.

Resting his feet on the table Heinkel leaned back on the chair and asked.

"So? What's your story in this Father…?

"Lighterman." he responded in a deep voice. "About the same as Red's really. I was told an Iscariot member needed help and I was to be it. Little did I know what was really going on. Little did any of us know."

While he spoke he did things with his hands. Clenched them, touched his cross, cleaned his glasses, and balled them into fists. Heinkel knew that this was a person who like to be doing things and staying in this house while vampires roamed the streets was not one of them.

After Father Lighterman was done speaking he said. "Waite a second. Red? The other Iscariot is alive?"

Father Remington was about to respond until a short 4'3 to be exact girl walked into the room entering from the outside. She was holding to bags of groceries and was completely stained in blood.

"Yes. Red is alive and…well. I think. What happened to you sister?" Father Remington asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a brief encounter with some vampires no big deal." She said in an innocent childlike voice. Then smiling and holding up the two brown paper bags she said. "Oh and on the bright side of news I have what we need for the blessing."

Heinkel could not have thought of a stranger looking person right now. She was pale with a few freckles on her face and wore a catholic school girl uniform with a light blue plaid skirt, long white socks and a white dress shirt and red neck tie under a white low cut vest so that only the top 4 inches of the tie could be seen with a light blue plaid hair band on her head with the red locks falling down behind it and school girl black shoes from the 40s as well as a blood red backpack with cloth stitched angel wings extending from the sides and of course the signature cross necklace that marked her as an Iscariot.

Heinkel pulled out another cigarette from his supply and lit it. While the girl seemed to watch the flame from his lighter intently as soon as it flipped off she grabbed his cigarette and crushed it beneath her shoe.

She said to him. "Don't you know it's rude to smoke in someone else's home without permission!?" And speaking of that why on earth do you have your feet on the table? And are you leaning on the chair? Don't you know that isn't good for it?" As she continued her speech came more rapid and exasperated.

Heinkel mentally groaned. He could see why they sent this girl out to go get whatever it was they needed.

Heinkel took his feet off the table and stopped leaning on the chair. But when the girl continued to keep talking Heinkel looked over to Fathers Remington and Lighterman. They were both trying to suppress laughter. Father Remington had both of his hands over his mouth yet his shoulders were visibly shaking.

Father Lighterman Had one hand over his mouth and one hand playing with a pencil. He as well shook with the effort of controlled laughter. It appeared he would get no help from them.

When finally Red was satisfied with the household they continued on with their business. Red went over to the fridge and put something in it. She then deposited some of the items on to the counter near the fridge. Father Lighterman went back to making his coffee. Yet the process was slow for as he tried to make his coffes. HE had to continually swipe Red's hand away from a jar she kept reaching for. "How about now?" She would ask. Then Father Lighterman would follow up with. " Nope." *slap.* "Now?" "Nope" *slap.* "Now?" "Nope." *Slap.* It continued on for some time.

Heinkel leaned forward towards Father Remington and asked him quietly. "Excuse me Father?" "Yes?" He responded. "While these two seem to be able to take care of themselves I was wondering if there is more to them than that? After all these are strange circumstances and the average Iscariot wouldn't exactly be suited for this sort of thing."

Father Remington smiled. "You are right of course. They are different." Father Remington inclind his head towards Father Lighterman. "He is the last of an order called the Dominos Flamma.(That's Latin for God's Flame.) They were a unique group of assassins that were highly trained and very partial to divine intervention. Sadly when he was a young boy the rest of his family was murdered by a vampire." Then smiling Father Remington spoke with a slight maniacal edge that all Iscariots had. " He walked in on this and then proceeded to stab the vampire to death." Heinkel smiled and Father Remington chuckled to himself. "Now sister Red. She is the last living person on this earth to have killed a sorcerer in the past one hundred years! Her Father was murdered by black magic and at the age of ten she hunted her down burned her alive and even escaped the police." Heinkel looked at her with a newfound respect.

Then laughing to himself he decided that these sorcerers were not in quite as good of a position as they thought.

"Last question." Heinkel said. "What happened to the fourth Iscariot member?"

Father looked sad when he described the events. "He was the first to reach me. But then when were off investigating a vampire attack we were ambushed. We must have killed at least seven of those freaks but they just kept coming. We both might have even survived their attacks to. If hadn't been for that sorcerer." When he said this his jaw clenched and his voice deepened. "I do not know all that happened but when we finally managed to procure an escape route Father Aran and I were being slowed down and everything turned dark. We didn't know how or why this was happening but when I looked back I saw Father Aran reciting a blessing. I tried to go back for him but all of the sudden I could move and the darkness was gone. Yet Father Aran was nowhere in sight. "

When Father Remington had almost finished speaking he snapped a pencil in half that he had been holding.

About five seconds later Red said in a desperate voice. "Come on Jack! Whats the point in saving them if we never get to eat them!?"

Father Lighterman finally relented his position and responded in a defeated voice. "Fine! Just take one. But if you run out before this we get out of here then that's your fault."

She did not respond but happily opened up the jar and pulled out a cookie. She ate that as Father Lighterman drank his coffee.

Father Remington's spirits and Heinkel's were lifted considerably after this.

Then rest of the day was spent by performing a blessing with the items Sister Red acquired. It was supposed to take three days to work so in the meantime they gathered up their weapons and much to the joy of everybody went on a vampire hunt.

"I know just the place! It's perfect at night!" Shouted Sister Red to the group. They all agreed to go to where she promised vampires were.

Much to the surprise of the group she intended to lead them into the sewers. When she heard them groan at the very idea she said. "Oh come! Don't be babies. Besides look at it this way. We at least get to kill a lot of vampires."

The group could not argue with such logic. And descended into the sewers.

Upon going in they separated to cover more ground.

Heinkel followed a path that was about three feet wide and fifty feet long until it spread out into a room. There he found around seven 'men' sitting on the ground and cleaning their guns. One of them snarled at Heinkel . Sure enough it had fangs.

Heinkel smiled Maniacally. "Ahahaha! You were right Red!" Then in a normal but slower voice he said. "This is (Pulls out pistols.) going to be (Points pistols at the group.) Fun." He emphasized the last word with two loud gunshots.

His bullets flew through the air and decapitated one vampire Half of his skull was ripped away and hit the room with a splat. The one eye left on his body was wide with surprise. His other bullet severely wounded another vampire ripping through his leg and tearing through bone completely a well as melting the flesh around it.

The vampires rushed towards him laughing at this stupid fool. Did he seriously expect a single bullet to kill one of us?

One pulled out a butterfly knife and ripped through Heinkel's cheek. Another Shoved a rusty bar through Heinkel's which ripped out part of his lung as it came out the other side. Another Fired a shot directly into Heinkel's jaw sending charred and blackened tissue and teeth everywhere The rest stopped saddened that they didn't reach him quick enough to be part of the kill.

The wounded vampires screams could be heard by his companions. They came over to him. "Oh shot up! You've been shot before and you never complained this loud!"

The wounded vampire screamed out. "These bullets are different! Look at my leg!" The vampires gathered around him and muttered things like. "What the f**k, What were those bullets made of!?, Who was that guy!?"

One of them pointed towards the dead vampire. "Look! Greg! He's dead!"

"AHAHAHAHA! Do not worry! You will be joining him soon!" Said Heinkel who was not more than five feet behind them. His smile was as wide as insane as ever. It was especially intimidating however as they all had a great view of the inside of his mouth through the side of his face. For his cheek hung by only a small flap below the jaw line. As the vampires turned around at looked in horror towards the man he pulled out the rusty pipe and dropped it to the floor with a clang. "Gota be careful with these gentlemen. You might hurt someone. Aahahaha! Well not me I suppose but you get the idea."

The last straw was when Heinkel ripped of the front part of his jaw and dropped it to the ground.

Then taking a step forward and pulling out his gun he said. "Now. I think you will find that these work much better." His smile never faltering even as his jaw and cheek grew back he shot of 5 very precise bullets and what was once a group of vampires was now nothing more than a pile of destroyed and melting carcasses.

The one vampire he wounded however he would need for answers. He approached him. The vampire had stopped all movement. His face was on the ground.

"Stop playing dead you filth. I wana have some fun with you!" Eyes wide with excitement he approached the vampire. He looked up his eyes solid black.

EHAHAHAHA! A demonic screech arose from the body. Then the vampires head turned all the way around to look at Heinkel. With a demonic smile on its face it called out in its voice which sounded like three combined a high pitched weaning a low and growling voice and finally a monotonous echoing voice.

"BEWARE PRIEST! THIS WILL BECOME A LAND WHERE EVEN GOD WILL FEAR TO TREA-"

Just then Heinkel shot two bullets through the eyes of the demonic vampire. "AHAHAHA! Is this all you can muster! This pathetic puppet! This is the only thing the mightiest Sorcerer in the world can do!? AHA! It's a wonder why they ever thought they needed me at all!"

Shouted Heinkel into the sewers he was laughing uncontrollably and smiling so wide that his mouth began to hurt.

Yes that's right. We have come to an end for chapter three. Now I know I couldn't live up to my promised Gore fest and so I will not promise you more next chapter. (There will be more however.)

I would also like to give a humongous thanks to the cleric in red and Bemnal the fallen for sending me in two amazing OC'S! I'm sorry you guys couldn't read about them fighting I truly am but as soon as I get up chapter four I guarantee that will be one of the first things to happen.

Also to those two who sent me an OC. Could you plz send me a Pm or email telling me if they acted right. They truly are wonderful and I would hate for them to not live up to what you hoped. Thank you to all readers. And remember. Christus Est Rex!


	4. Iscariot the aftermath Chapter 4:Witches

When Heinkel had finally managed to stop laughing he walked forward a few paces and saw a very strange black mist spinning in a circle at the end of the tunnel. This after about five seconds began to solidify and three beams of a pale red light shot out from it going straight into the ceiling. A horrible scream echoed along the tunnels as the mists dissipated. A forty year old woman with red eyes and pitch black hair was standing directly in the middle of where the mists used to be. Heinkel shined his flashlight which was on top of his gun at the woman. Her skin he noticed was a pale color with a very slight bluish tinge to it. Her clothes were simply a dark robe and around her neck was a strange necklace of teeth. They were quite literally in the shape of daggers. Inverted black crucifixes were etched into each one.

She smiled. "What do we have hear eh? Another priest come to challenge us with the might of God? HA! That didn't work so well for you the last time you tried that."

Heinkel approached her and sheathed his Guns. This battle would be personnel and he knew that weapons forged by man would not quite work here.

The sorceress walked forward her black robe just barely gliding off the floor. "Why so silent. Aren't your kind normally loud and spouting out some filthy prayer."

Heinkel pulled out a book it adorned with beads all around its edges and a silver cross placed on the front in the center. There was also a silver triangle surrounding it and around that was a golden circle.

The witch looked at the book and smirked. "So this it eh? Hn so this the Vatican's ace in the hole eh? This is the book which contains the secrets of the universe that which is supposed to be able to counter any evil save any soul eh? The very same book which is said to enable you to be as close to God himself as if he were standing next to you. Heheh. Let's just put this ultimate weapon to the test. She smiled grossly and it could be seen that her gums were black and rotted."

He ignored her and did not even wonder if she was talking to him or herself. He was concentrating on prayer.

Heinkel spoke in a solemn and stoic voice that echoed throughout the hallway. "The circle is ever lasting. It has no end and no beginning the symbol of God's existence. The triangle has three points all connected to one. This is the symbol of the holy trinity of this world. The cross is of our lord and savior Christ our king. This symbol signifies how through his glorious sacrifice we have become part of God's glory."

As Heinkel spoke the darkness seemed to lessen. There was no light visible but every detail in the hallway could be seen by Heinkel.

The witch pulled out a tan skin colored book with blood red writing. On the back a face could clearly be seen. On its cover was an inverted pentagram that had many skulls and demonic faces circling around it. Each page contained an inverted crucifix with upside down numbers right next to it in the bottom left hand corner.

"As your power wanes I shall see you in pain! Come now let us fight in mine own plane!" She screeched into the hallway. Both the witch and Heinkel were now standing in a red land. Above them was a spiked roof and their feet were placed on a redish black stone that literally glowed with heat.

Heinkel however was undaunted. "So far you have done nothing which. Your pathetic illusions and pathetic spells have yet to lay a hand on me."

The witch merely laughed and responded."It is not you that I wish to affect. Well. Not yet at least." Then pointing to the floor in between them she said. "Through this eye you shall see no lie. But even those up in heaven so high shall weep to see how your friends die." She then proceeded to pull out the eyeball of an un baptized child and throw it onto the floor where she had been pointing.

The floor burst into flames and Sister Red could be seen through it. Surrounded by a group of at least nine vampires.

Red had traveled for only a couple of minutes before she ran into a group of vampires. She knew they would be in this area as she had been staking it out for a couple of days and saw that many vampires came in and out through these tunnels.

So she was prepared for their attack. She firstly pulled out her silver/steel whip and entangled one of the monsters that saw her. She pulled on the whip and as the vampire fell forward she reversed her grip and swing the sickle end of the whip forward. The vampires head was almost surgically removed from its shoulders. AS it rolled towards the group of living vampires it left a trail of blood that led into the shadows. Out from the shadows came not a ten foot tall monster as they expected but a simple girl.

They snarled at her and reached for their weapons. They did not get far. Another of the vampires was entangled in her whip he fell to the floor. Just as the group turned around to impale the Iscariot member they felt a force of burning holy silver melted down from blesses objects that had been forged in the Vatican itself and had explosive tips added to them. Three of them fell to the onslaught of her dual oozies in a matter of seconds which fired straight through them and gave a nice view of their charred and burning organs to their comrades behind them as they spilled to the floor.

The vampires stopped in their tracks for only a moment and then as they regained their thoughts they were hit again by amazingly fast strikes. One of them had just had their stomach ripped open by a tanto( a dagger version of a katana.) Then as their intestines were ripped into four pieces there leg was severed. The screams of his agony served only to enrage the others as they were finally able to reach her with their weapons. One of them swung his rifle holding onto the barrel trying to strike with the butt of the gun. Another fired of some shots from a pistol while the other simply pulled out a knife and waited.

Red swung her head backwards laughing maniacally into the dark hallways which where only illuminated by the lantern which hung on her belt.

"AhAHAHAHA!" She screamed out as she grabbed hold of the rifle and was thrown behind the vampire. She then proceeded to as happy as could be rip through the vampires chest with her tantoes.

The bullets sailed harmlessly into the wall and the surviving vampires whom could move charged after Sister Red as fast as they could. They once again did not go far. They fired off their guns but sister Red flipped the dead vampires body in front of herself and that acted as a slight shield. None of the bullets luckily found their mark and before they could get off more Father Lighterman appeared behind them.

Their heads were no longer recognizable as his two extremely large pistols blew through them. Then He smashed both guns together and crushed the vampire in the middle of the two corpses. Half of his face was lifted above the other half as that part was smashed downward into throat thus making it look somewhat like he had his mouth open.

Father Lighterman then pulled on the bottom part of his cross necklace which split into a blade and then decapitated the vampire with a grin on his face.

"Why didn't you just shoot them all Red?" He asked happily.

"Pfft. That's no fun at all and you know it." She said as well happy at their recent findings. Father Lighterman looked behind him. He saw three fangs attempting to surprise them. He smiled.

"It's ok Jack you go ahead. I'll have some fun with our little friend over there." Red said as she pointed towards the tangled up vampire who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Gladly." He said as he raced down into the hallway. He carried no lantern or light source of any sort. For he did not need one.

Sister Red turned towards the vampire and with every step her smile grew. The vampire heard this and soiled himself.

He looked up sniveling and trying to break out of the 30% percent silver chains which were causing him much pain.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He screamed as she pulled out a gun put it inches away from his face.

"Haha. Hahaha. AHAHAHA! To see you die of course!" He screamed as she pulled the trigger. Only a liquid shot out and before he register the fact that he didn't die he saw Sister Red pull out a lighter.

"N-!" His pleading was cut off as Sister Red set him on fire. It was replaced by ear piercing shrieks that she considered music to her ears. She in fact laughed hysterically and even danced a little as she watched him burn.

Father Lighterman surprised the vampires a little when one of them was shot three times from about 400 feet away. He dropped dead to the floor almost as soon as the next vampire lost a limb or three. Finally the third vampire which tried to run was killed as well. Before he fell he split into four different parts if looked at in the right moment of time the blood that sprayed from his severed corpse formed a cross for about two seconds in the air.

Father Lighterman smiled as he looked down the barrel of his bolt action repeating rifle.

Father Remington traveled down the hallway unkown and unseen. He could not see in the dark like Father Lighterman could but he could see a light up ahead and had switched off his lantern.

He approached the room with caution. He unlike his companions did not strike outright when he saw a group of vampires. He took time to pull out a grenade and then throw it.

It exploded with as much force as Heinkels did only Father Remington did not stop to enjoy their misery. But he did enjoy walking on their dying bodies as he passed them.

Finally he entered into a circular room where a single twenty or so year old woman stood brandishing a curved black dagger covered in red liquid.

She looked up from the human body she had been working on and smiled "Well well. Looks like someone wants to go round to. AHAHA!" She raised her hands in the air and gave out a terrible shriek as she forced a black stone to go into a severed heart. Then Before anyone could react the man she had been cutting up awoke grabbed his heart and placed it back into his chest.

Father Remington spat on the ground. "Disgusting. Unluckily for you witch I've learned a few things about you since I last saw your kind."

"Oh yes that's right! Since the last time we cut one of you into pieces AHAHAHA So now let me guess you want revenge AHAHA!" She was obviously insane and every time she laughed she swung her knife around either knocked over some sort of witchish object or sliced open one of the dead bodies she had been working on.

As she swung her blade the room got dark and everything slow. Father Remington's heart beat faster. Sweat appeared from his brow he knew what this meant. Skeletons hands reach up to grab him. He saw nothing else but darkness. Words were harshly being whispered. Soul…..Soul…. Give it us…,..WE NEED ITS WARMTH! WE WANT IT! The whispers developed into unholy screams. He felt the hands he felt the cold of their evils grasp his very existence. Images him worshipng Satin Taunted him. Him slaughtering children him drinking their BLOOD! He was on fire. He was in hell he saw the loss of God the filth of the world. The evils and he was apart of it!

He screamed and grabbed his face. "NOOOOOOOO NEVER!" He ripped away from this dreaded sorcery and called out a prayer.

"SAINT MICHEAL THE ARCH ANGEL DEFEND US IN BATTLE (He blew apart two charging vampires.) AHAHAHAHAHA! BE OOOUR PROTECTION AGAINST THE WIKEDNESS AND SNARES OF THE DEVIL! (He pulled out a crucifix made of silver that expanded to be four feet in length.) MAY GOD REBUKE HIM!(He burned through a vampires mid section in swipe then stepping forward he switched his grip and stabbed through the chest of another vampire with the sharpened end.) WE HUMBLY PRAY AND DO THO OH PRINCE OF THE HEAVENLY HOST!( The vampires stopped as Father Remington pulled out a small ball which exploded into a gaseous form. They screamed in agony at the holy steam and Father Remington could not be seen However his voice echoed everywhere within the room.) THAT BY THE POWER OF GOOOOOOOOOOOOO(GOD drawn out)D!"(He struck twice more and two more vampires fell to him.) (CAST INTO HEEELLLLL SATAN AND ALL EVIL SPIRITS WHO PROWL ABOUT THE WORLD FOR THE RUIN OF SOULS!" (He plunged his weapon into the back of a startled witch who as she say her world crumble around her could do nothing but stare in horror.)

He left the room shaking and laughing. He made the sign of the cross on him and sat down for a second glad to still be faithful to his Lord.

Heinkel watched in horror as he saw his friends die. Over. And over and over again. Their bones broke and snapped they were sucked dry and eaten whole. Their screams were uncountable. They had been burned stabbed and beaten to death more times than they could count. Finally after what felt like at least two weeks Their souls were dragged into the pits of hell by pitch forks. Then the torture began. Only worse and more evil. They were tortured like this for another week until he caught sight of Alexander Anderson and Yumi. This Went on for a year.

Then. A light. "A light." The first non screams Heinkel had uttered in over a year. Christ the king has saved you and your friends. Do you truly believe that this could happen to your friends?"

Heinkel looked towards the light and answered honestly. "I Have never believed such a thing."

Heinkel knew that he had pleased the light. "This is good. Now for your loyalties. Would you like to come with me? "

"Of course. Thank you." He said. He was alive and he saw the witch in the tunnel. She was laughing to herself and then Heinkel smiled. He moved Forward.

She stared in awe at him.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE! THAT WAS THE MOST POWERFUL SPELL TO HAVE EVER BEEN CAST BY ANY SORCERESS TO HAVE EVER LIVED!"

Heinkel smiled. "I know." He pulled out his gun and said. "Which also means you have no shields left."

She was enraged! What on EARTH could have been in that book!" She screeched.

Heinkel held up the book. Everything you described. He flipped it open to the first page. Then let every page slowly fall to the next. On the first page was the word FAITH. On the Second page was the Word FAITH. It repeated that process all the way to the end of the book. On the last page was written the same exact thing. FAITH. It took up every page and was printed in golden glorious letters.

The Witch Looked at the book not believing what she was seeing. Then she died. Her body become less physical and started to disappear as her skin become translucent it also turned to ashes. She screamed.

The words in a horrible terror of a voice echoed throughout the Sewers. "YOU HAVE FAILED ME!"

Heinkel smiled and began to walk the other way towards the exit. There was much work that needed to be done. There were still sorcerers on the loose.

That's is the end of chapter four. I would also like to thank my most recent reviewer! Thank you! I appreciate your OC and while I couldn't use it this chapter I most likely will sometime soon.

And to everyone out there reading this. I really hope you like for I put A lot of time and thought into this. Please pm or review me for any ideas on future chapters.


	5. Iscariot the aftermath Chapter 5: What?

Alright Guys. This is chapter five. I hope you enjoy it and just so you know. This will be mentally frustrating for you to read but please please read to the end of this chapter and whatever you do don't stop at any parts even if they seem weird or confusing. Only by reading to the end will you understand what is happening.

I would also like to get my thanks over with right now.

I would like to thank both Bemnal the fallen and the Cleric in Red for sending me in two very wonderful OC's seriously this story wouldn't be half of what it is without them. No seriously thank you!

Next I would like to thank blood never lies for his OC. I'm sure it's good and I like it but if you could give me a little more information on the guy then I could do a little more with him. Either way if you do or do not I will still put him in because I like the idea.

Nextly once again. Please review this story and if you want give me any advice for upcoming chapters that would be muchly appreciated. Try to keep any swearing out of it though yes that's right I did indeed just say that. It's a Sin and in no way do I want to be affiliated with that.

Heinkel walked forward and out into the streets in a matter of moments. Or so it felt. He passed by dark walls and floors only to forget what they looked like moments later if he had happened to glance in any direction at all.

When he finally felt the cool breeze of outside air he noticed it was night. Just as if by magic. No one was in this area even though it had been well populated when they entered it.  
Heinkel taking a step forward smiled and shifted to the left to dodge a bullet. He looked over towards the direction of the bullet and sprinted as he saw another flash of light from the sniper rifle which shot at him. It was up on one of the buildings and upon reaching it He leaped into the air then just five feet from the wall and twenty from the top of the building he disappeared in a flash of glowing gold scripture.

The vampire whom was dressed in complete black looked down the barrel and shot his bullet. Miss! He quickly took another shot at where Heinkel was and was completely surprised to see him not there. He put the gun down and his eyes widened as he saw Heinkel run inhumanly fast towards the building.

He dropped the gun onto the rooftop and backed up in horror until he saw him disappear. He looked over the edge trying to see what happened.  
The bullet flew through his skull and came out of his forehead. He fell off the building dead.  
As the body fell Heinkel was revealed.

He was standing behind the vampire with his gun raised high and smoke coming from it. He inhaled deeply and as he exhaled he blew out smoke from the cigarette in his mouth.  
Heinkel turned around and saw that there were five more vampires similarly dressed and wielding automatic weapons.

Heinkel's arms fell to his sides and his head lowered. His shoulders began to shake and his mouth quiver.

The vampire's smiled and lifted up their guns to shoot what they thought was a crying man. Both there smiles and guns faltered.

Heinkel lifted his head and let out a large bellowing laugh. The vampires fired their weapons into him Heinkel's body was now racked by shacking not just of laughter but from the impact of the bullets hitting his flesh. He laughed even as he fell off of the building. The vampires while very much freaked out by their experience Breathed sighs of relief as they heard a thud followed by that insane laughter stopping.

They went back into the building and began talking amongst themselves as they left the upstairs and went into the downstairs.

The downstairs was a pale room adorned with a few chairs tables and some playing cards. There were also a few makeshift beds that had been lain down on the floor. The only the other things in the room were a few things such as packs of blood and or pieces of human flesh laying in various areas.

The vampires overcoming their brief adrenalin rush now entered the room and spread out to complete various tasks they had started. But not five minutes later a strange knocking was heard on the door.

The vampires looked up surprised. What was this!? Their leader had promised them that this place would be deserted.

One of the vampires shacking while he did so opened the door. They did not know this before as their room was sound proof but there was a storm going on outside.  
As soon as the vampire opened the door a gust of wind blew in and knocked over many an object.

While they were all staring in horror at the door expecting to see the insane man who had survived so many bullets they were still quite surprised but not quite frightened at the site a small 4'3 girl with flaming red hair.

They all laughed and the one who opened the door did not apparently appreciate getting wet and hit in the face by massive winds. He barred his fang and prepared to rip this intruder to shreds.

His head arched downward and his teeth were about to sink into the flesh of this small person. He was unable to do so however as a whip coated in a strange liquid wrapped around his neck and yanked him forward. He was flung out into the streets head first and upon landing he saw a strange light. When his vision was clear he saw that it was a flame.  
He saw the flame drift towards the rope and his eyes widened in fear. No! He called as the flame touched the whip. It instantly ignited all of its body. The vampires head also erupted in flames.

He screamed as he was burnt alive. Red meanwhile was quite enjoying the show and her eyes followed the light as it danced along the vampire's head. She let the vampire scream for a while until she forced him into the room with his companions using the whip to direct the body with a flaming skull.

The other vampires only assuming that their companion slipped began to laugh until they heard his screaming. They got up and approached the door. As soon as they did that they saw their comrade burst through the door with a flaming skull. They looked at him once again in horror. After only a few moments he died.

They then became furious. Who dared to threaten them! They were the rulers of the night! No one else!

They charged out of the door in a complete blood lust. They were met by equally as ferocious creatures.

Father Lighterman, Sister Red, and Father Remington all were holding out the two pistols that they each carried. The opened fire on the vampires and needless to say it was a massacre.  
Two of the vampires fell to the bullets and just as soon as the other two were about to engage the Iscariots in melee two bullets flew through the air and obliterated them.  
Heinkel got up from the ground and began to move his limbs and digits. They all worked fine and even most of the bleeding had stopped.

"About time you got up Heinkel. It's a shame that we had to do your job for you." Called Red teasingly.

Heinkel walked forward towards the group and said. "I don't think you realize how hard it is to regenerate from a thirty foot fall and fifty bullet wounds. It takes a little time to get things working again."

Heinkel walked forward towards the group his leg growing back half of its bones as he did so.  
"So Heinkel. What do you think about this?" Spoke Father Remington.

Heinkel looked back at the building for a moment and responded in a pondering voice.  
"I think we struck a nerve. But how painful of one?"  
Father Remington chuckled slightly and said.

"Well. They have sent some of their official sorcerers after us so I can assume that they don't like us very much."

Heinkel looked at him. "Aye they have sent some of their sorcerers after us but what of these…Do I dare say Vampires? They're pretty awful and their regeneration is barely up to par with even the most pathetic of those chipped freaks. Surely nothing compared to a real vampire."

Father Remington thought on this for a while and then asked Heinkel. "So Waite. Heinkel. What did you fight? Vampires or sorcerers? "

Heinkel let his cigarette drop to the floor and then crushed it his foot. "Ah. Now you see that is an interesting story. I fou-….Where did Red go?"

Heinkel scanned the area but he could only see the two other priests. His eyes flashed back and forth beneath his sunglasses looking for the small sister whom he could not find.

All of the sudden he heard a flick come from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw sister Red about to set fire to a trail of gunpowder which led into the house.

Heinkel's eyes widened in horror and he dove forward and was just in time to stop Red from causing a very large explosion. He caught her hand inches away from the trail of powder and he did so Red said in a very desperate voice.

"Awwww. Come on Heinkel let me purify it the fun way!"

Heinkel responded firmly. "NO! You can't do that! I already have Makube on my case for that explosion in Poland. I can't afford another one on my record. Where did you even get all of that gunpowder!?"

Red extremely disappointed responded in a sad voice. "I found in the building. *Sigh* It's just the perfect opportunity! Please! please! please!"

Heinkel still holding on to Red's hand as it desperately tried to stray towards the powder said once again.

"No! Red I would like to blow this up as well. But can you imagine how good of a secret organization we would make if we blew up everything we wanted to."

Red still sad but not trying to make a large structure explode responded in a defeated tone. "fiiiiiiiine."

She put the lighter back into one of her pockets.

Father Lighterman and Remington were both enjoying this especially Heinkel thought after having had to go through this themselves.

"Now Heinkel. On with the story. You must tell us what happened."  
Heinkel looked back towards Father Remington and told all of the group what he had experienced.

Once back at their headquarters the group decided to try and figure out something about the group of sorcerers they were fighting.

Heinkel sat back into the chair when he was finished retelling his story.  
Red looked at Heinkel and only said. "That was a terrible story."  
Heinkel smiled and responded. "Indeed."

Father Remington who sat back in his chair with his eyes closed in concentration suddenly opened his eyes.

So what I can conclude is they sent one of their best agents after us. Sort of their trump card. This did not work so what would their next move be when they know that their average units won't be able to kill us either.

Father Lighterman his hands supporting his chin with his elbows leaning on his chairs armrest (And carefully never straying close to the table as that would invoke the wrath of Red.) spoke up.

"They'll send a large amount of their most superior units after us. It's the only basic tactic they have yet to try. Think about it. They have sent many waves of their weakest units after us. And even their very own trump card. What's left to do but send an elite strike force? After all we're to clever to be tricked or poisoned."

Heinkel thought this over and then concluded that Father Remington was right. "Yes…I must agree. How safe is this house."

Father lighterman peeled off part of the wall paper and underneath it was a bunch of words scribed in Latin on it.

Heinkel was impressed with this groups security. "I'd say that its pretty well protected."  
Heinkel got up from his chair and was about to do something when he noticed that Red was once again missing. Curse it! The one thing that was harder than having to quite literally go through hell was trying to keep Red in one spot for over an hour.

Heinkel sighed and waited for some sort of explosion or gunfire. Neither of those things happened and when

Red walked into the room holding some sort of food. Heinkel breathed out a sigh of relief. He would normally have smoked by now but Red considered that rude so he didn't dare to do so.  
"The question now is. What do we do?" Said Father Lighterman.

Heinkel turned towards him and of course he responded with a very mischievous smile. "What we do best of course. But for now let's get some sleep."

The tired group all went off into their various rooms to prepare for the next day and then of course get some rest for it.

All except Heinkel who sat outside of the house and simply stared into the night. He used up a few more of his cigarettes before something happened.

The sun rose in the sky. He looked at it in surprise and confusion. Had it really been that long? He hadn't really meant to sit out here for too long. But then again. I suppose it does take a little time to clear your head after having been in hell for a little over a year. Pondering this for a few moments Heinkel awoke himself from his daydreaming with a small singular laugh and mumbled "Oh well."

He went into the room that was their kitchen and place of meeting. There he saw his three companions already prepared the day.

"There you are!" Called out Father Remington. "We were wondering where you'd gone off to."

"Ha. Just getting a little fresh air." He responded. He wondered over towards the table where a plate of breakfast was set out most likely for him. He sat down and began to eat it.

"So what's our plan of attack today?" He asked careful not to speak with a mouthful as Red hated that.

"Well after today as you know we will be able to send a message to the Vatican. So we will have to find some way of surviving until then." Responded Father Remington.

"But that's sooooo boring!" Red moaned loudly to the group. "Can't we at least have a little fun. Namely decapitate something."

"No. We have to play things safe as horrible as that idea sounds. The Vatican needs to know what it's up against and they won't have all of the information they need if we die."

Father Lighterman said directing his words towards Red.

She sighed and began to eat her food slowly and with a depressed demeanor.

Heinkel smiled and said to his companions in a joyful voice. Forgive me father's for even though I know this is righteous it still feel strange.

Heinkel pulled out his pistol's quickly and before anyone could react he blew apart Father Remington's face with it. It was not quite as destructive as it would have been on a vampire but it was sufficient to kill the priest and blow most of him into separate chinks around the room.

Father Lighterman jumped up from the table in complete surprise and reached for his pistols. He was not fast enough. It only took three shots for Father Lighterman to become around eight different pieces of burnt and torn tissue.

Lastly Red jumped at him. She pulled out her knives and plunged them into Heinkel's chest crying as she did so and screaming the words why.

Heinkel ignoring all of this shot his bullet directly through Red's heart. Her body slumped to the ground. Heinkel was no longer smiling as he arose from the table. He took out a small bible from his coat pocket and prayed with it in his hands.

"Lord my holy God. Deliver me fom this evil. Let not the fabrics of sorcerers lies be weaved into my vision. Nor the fires of hell blind me. Let it be your light that shines through me and illuminates the world."

"Heinkel!" Heinkel fight! Heinkel come back to us! Called a high pitched familiar voice."

Heinkel his vision blurred was in a dark hallway. He was leaning against cool black stone that was also somewhat damp. There were various figures all around him. They were nothing more than shapes with blurry colors for a few moments. Then as his vision cleared he heard another voice.

"Fool girl! You do not understand how truly amazing the art of sorcery is! He is trapped not only in the true hell but in his own mind's hell. He will never escape for the perfect illusion has been set on him! We have been planning this for years! He will remain in that state without the strength or intelligence to escape it for years before he starts to realize where he is! By that time we be able to do enough damage to him that no matter how much time you give him he will never regenerate!" She let out a piercing screechy laughter.

Heinkel's vision cleared and he made out what was going on through his mirrored sunglasses. Red was standing ten feet from his holding a bleeding arm and looking worried. Father Remington was holding his chest as he kneeled on the floor in complete agony. Father Lighterman was praying from the bible. Heinkel recognized the words as part of an exorcism. How familiar they were. How often they had come to him. He could hear them now. The screams the fire. The chanting. So much chanting. Would it ever stop? Did it have to stop? Should it stop? Heinkel recited the words with him his lips barely moving.

"**Turn back the evil upon my foes;**

**in your faithfulness destroy them. **

**Freely will I offer you sacrifice; **

**I will praise your name, Lord, for its goodness!"**

Father Lighterman shouted. Heinkel's lips followed the words. Then when finally he had the strength he shouted out the words before Father Lighterman could.

"**Because from all distress you have rescued me,**

**and my eyes look down upon my enemies.**

**Glory be to the Father!"**

Heinkel much to the astonishment of everyone continued the holy ritual.

**Save your servant.**

**Who trusts in you, my God. **

**Heinkel continued even as he heard a terrible scream coming from Father Remington.**

**Let him find in you, Lord, a fortified tower.**

**In the face of the enemy. **

**Let the enemy have no power over him.**

**And the son of iniquity be powerless to harm him. **

**Lord, send him aid from your holy place.**

**And watch over him from Sion. **

**Lord, heed my prayer.**

**And let my cry be heard by you. **

**The Lord be with you.**

**Finally Red and Father Lighterman spoke with Heinkel****. May He also be with you. **

**Let us pray.**

**God, whose nature is ever merciful and forgiving, accept our prayer that this servant of yours, bound by the fetters of sin, may be pardoned by your loving kindness.**

**Holy Lord, almighty Father, everlasting God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, who once and for all consigned that fallen and apostate tyrant to the flames of hell, who sent your only-begotten Son into the world to crush that roaring lion; hasten to our call for help and snatch from ruination and from the clutches of the noonday devil this human being made in your image and likeness. Strike terror, Lord, into the beast now laying waste your vineyard. Fill your servants with courage to fight manfully against that reprobate dragon, lest he despise those who put their trust in you, and say with Pharaoh of old: "I know not God, nor will I set Israel free." Let your mighty hand cast him out of your servant, Father Remington at the moment****so he may no longer hold captive this person whom it pleased you to make in your image, and to redeem through your Son; who lives and reigns with you, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, God, forever and ever.**

**Father Remington his hands flew open yelled out with impossible loudness and a horrible voice that sounded as if his throat had been wrung out like a rag.**

"**NOOOOO! Your Words are not pain to me but pathetic! You cannot drive me out! I was there in the kingdom of heaven I fought in the original and first war and have been fighting ever since! I have been to helllllll! I am evil! The souls of the damned themselves are torn to shreds by me! You have no power here!"**

**Heinkel stepped forward from the wall and though it felt he had not slept in over a year (He hadn't.) He responded with so much passion and Faith in his words that even the demon inside of Father Remington looked at him with cowering eyes.**

"**FALSE! You will feel not words as molten iron but it is the power of God that does this! HE IS THE ONE WHO WILL DRIVE YOU FROM HIS SERVENT THIS DAY! YOU HAVE NEVER FOUGHT A BATTLE FOR YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN BEATEN TO THE DIRT AND BEEN CAST AWAY LIKE THE WRETCHED PIECE OF FILITH YOU ARE! YOU HAVE NOT BEEN TO HELL AS IF ON A JOURNEY YOU WERE SEALED INSIDE OF IT AND ARE SOON TO RETURN! BUT INDEED YOU ARE EVIL! AND THAT IS WHY IT IS YOU WHO HAS BEEN DAMNED AND IT IS YOUR SOUL WICH IS TORTURED! KNOW NOW DEMON THAT IT IS NOT US NOR OUR POWER OR EVIL SINS WHICH COMMAND YOU! IT IS GOD HIMSELF WHO COMMANDS YOU!"**

**The demon looked at him in horror and started to shake with fear. Father Remington's eyes being controlled by the demon widened in fear.**

"**YOU! IT IS YOU! " The Demon crawled backwards on his legs and looked very much like a spider as it hit the wall it cowered there.**

"**YOU MAY DRIVE ME OUT BUT HE IS MINE! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE HIM AND HE WILL NOT REMAIN ON THIS EARTH!"**

Heinkel took a step forward and smiled. It took all of his energy to do so but he said. "You are wrong you pathetic worm. You have chosen a servent of God. One who is faithful and shepherded by the Lord. AHAHAHAHA! LOOK! Even now I can see it in his eyes! He comes forth to do battle with you! But you won't stay. Your kind never does. "

Father Remington's face which was a sickly grey color and had yellow pupils surrounded by red irises was starting to regain a flesh color. His eyes flashed back between their normal brown and the demonic ones that were trying to dominate him. His hair which had been a sulpherous yellow now was turning back to its dark brown.

Father Remington screamed out and as he did so he become as he was before. A loud crack resounded throughout the tunnels and as Father Remington screamed his voice was less like the demons and more of himself until finally with another even louder crack Father Remington's voice become as it was before and completely normal.

Red who had been bleeding this entire time from several different wounds was now on her knees with her eyelids barely able to remain open.

Father Remington with a last "AMEN!" Was already unconscious. Heinkel was quick on his way. His vision turned black and all he saw was Father Lighterman run towards the furious looking witch that he had been fighting with a yell and small blade in his hand before his vision failed him altogether.

Heinkel's dreams were finally of something peaceful. Nothing. His body while regenerating could not do so much against the severe mental attacks he had been made to suffer. He however being completely faithful and very strong minded soon recovered.

Heinkel woke up with a large intake of breath and shot up from his bed. He looked around the room. It was his. Or at least the one he had been given. There was a small window on the north side of the room five feet from his bed which was placed against the northeast corner of the room. And a nightstand with a bible and glass of water. Heinkel took the glass of water and let his fingers brush across the bibles cover lovingly.

He was about to drink from the glass when he became a little surprised he couldn't remember the taste of water. He took a sip not knowing what to expect but then in a matter of moments he drained the glass.

He looked down at himself and noticed that he was in a plain white T shirt which he wore under his normal priest robes and the black cloth pants he also wore under his normal robes. His Guns lay on a table pressed against the middle of the west side of the room along with his priest robes and mirrored sunglasses. His cross was still around his neck and he pulled it out from under the shirt.

Heinkel rubbed his hands across his face and tried to think about what could have happened. He remembered vividly everything that happened. Or at least before he fell unconscious.

Just then His friends burst into the room with amazing speed and noise Red was the first person into the room and immediately when she saw Heinkel she approached him with a look that he was certain was hostile.

But upon reaching him she only hugged him with such extreme force that if he hadn't been a regenerator he would have swore that she might have killed him.

"don't you know how inconsiderate of you it was to just abandon us like that!?"

Heinkel who could now not breath patted her back and managed to squeeze out the words. "Mm srry!"

Father Remington stepped closer and put his hand on red's shoulder. "Umm Red. I think your killing him."

"GOOD! She screamed and now actually cracked something inside of Heinkel."

Father Lighterman who had to leave the room with shacking shoulders for some reason left Father Remington to try and pry Red away from Heinkel.

When he succeeded she still glared at him angrily.

Father Remington however simply looked at him and said. "Well my friend. It appears we both have some interesting stories to tell eh? But first. When the demon possessed me. He tortured me. Let us say it didn't quite go as expected. However he did show me somewhat what the witch did to you. Now let me ask you this. How on earth did you figure out you were not in reality."

Heinkel looked back at him after having gotten his breathe back and responded. "It was simple. None of you said grace before we had breakfast." With a smile.

Yes that's right. The end of chapter four. I know it sucks. I hope you guys once again licked it and also I know that things might have gotten a little confusing so here is a brief summary.

Heinkel got trapped in a witches spell. Broke loose by doing things he would never do in real life to convince his mind it was a dream. He prayed to God and let us just say that it worked. Then they exorcised a demon possessing Father Remington summoned by the witch.

This might not answer all of your questions but hopefully chapter five will.

Nextly small spoiler alert! Don't read further if you don't want to have the story slightly spoiled in the next chapter!

You may be wondering why the vampires are so weak. Well the answer to that is because it takes time for them to grow in their power. When they do have enough time they grow to be very very powerful. Just as powerful in fact as a real vampire. Nextly if you tune in for chapter six then I can safely say you will be extremely happy with the recent turn of fighting styles for I'm about to bring back that old fashion epic twenty minute battle that Hellsing Fans so do love.


	6. Iscariot the aftermath Chapter 6: Yumi

"Hahaha! Of course we didn't. They did not have the power to put a prayer in their unholy spell." Father Remington responded.

"Indeed they did not. But I do apologize. I'm still feeling very tired so I may just fall asleep in the next few moments."

Said Heinkel who indeed seemed to bend a little forward and half close his eyes.

"Not a problem. Come Red we are leaving." Said Father Remington as he grabbed her shoulder and somewhat led her out of the room as she still glared at Heinkel angrily.

Heinkel however had fallen to sleep once more.

Blood flew and flesh tore. The blade pierced through him like molten iron. No. Molten Iron pierced through him like a blade. No. He was screaming. The flames licked his feet and burnt him. His throat bled from the screaming. It only got worse as he continued to shout in this horribly dark pit that was filled with so many flames. He however suffered only a small portion of pain. A pinprick compared to that of his friends.

Heinkel watched once again as a flaming pitch fork ripped into Father Alexander Anderson's throat. However he could not die. At least not in this wretched place.

Heinkel shot up in his bed screaming the word "Nooooo!" He looked around. Lightning flashed. He looked at his hands. They were fine. They were not burnt. He could speak. He could breathe air. His friends were in the next room completely fine. But he asked himself. Did I go to hell? Could I have gone into the flames themselves? Or was I just witnessing hell? Or if that was not hell was that a witches spell?

He did not know. But he did know this. Regeneration would not be enough to win this war. A faith made of steel and unwavering bravery would take the field. Heinkel smiled to himself. He possessed both of these qualities. He did not commit the sin of pride nor was he boasting. He was simply assessing himself from an honest angle. To lie to himself would be useless. I man needs to know his limitations. But he also needs to know how far he can be pushed. So that he may push himself another step.

Finally Heinkel looked around the room it was dark. The darkness of night. It was also loud there was a storm coming. Hahaha! But of what kind? Heinkel asked himself. They had just stepped on the wasps nest. But would they retaliate or regroup? Who could say. They would simply have to wait and see.

Heinkel got up from his bed. He was not troubled by pain nor fatigue. Regeneration was quite useful in stopping those two annoyances. However his mind was a disaster. Nothing to bad but so far he felt like he just watched Father Anderson die again as he had been stabbed by a rusted blade laced with venom. HAHAHA! He laughed to himself once more. If he felt like this. And if he had gone to hell. Then what must they feel like? Heinkel laughed as some of the memories returned to him. Perhaps his most recent journey was not all that bad. After all. He had spat in the face of the enemy.

Heinkel's head drifted down again in remembrance.

He was speared. He flew backwards with a sharp piece of black stone in his throat. He had broken the circle. They could touch him now. But they could also hear him.

Heinkel pulled the spear from his throat and laughed the demons charged and ripped him to shreds. He did not have time to scream or laugh Before not enough of him remained to do either. However. Next moment he was as good as new. Unless you count the fact that he was in hell.

A demon approached him. He laughed as his claws ripped through Heinkel's jaw throwing it's shattered bones and teeth all over in the pit.

The demon laughed and said in Latin. "What now little priest!? Your GOD has abandoned you!"

Heinkel looked up at the beast and rose to his feet. He spoke as his jaw returned to him. "We shall see about that."

The demons charged him and roared their hellish screams as they neared him. However as they were all about to destroy his body once more Heinkel's head rose up and looked towards the sky. His hands were also raised up as if in prayer. One phrase could be heard above all the noise in hell.

"Save your servant lord who trusts in you. Let him find in you a fortified tower in the face of the enemy."

Heinkel fell onto the floor not really knowing what had just happened. "AHHH!" He screamed into the night. His mind was indeed a disaster. Memories of pain and torture and prayer flickered throughout him. He grasped some but then they were lost. Others found their way to him unwelcomed. However even though Heinkel was at the moment nearly incapacitated he was still a strong willed individual. He got up with shacking steps and approached his clothes. He grabbed at one of their pockets and as he did so he saw in his minds eye. Him tearing the insides of some ones throat out. But what he did was actually take out a vial of clear liquid with a golden cross printed across its front.

He poured the fire of the damned onto him in is minds eyes. But to anyone else he poured holy water over his head. Heinkel woke up. Or so to speak. He was still in the same spot and still holding an empty vial of holy water. However his mind cleared. He thought of the words of God.

A new heart also will I give you - I will change the whole of your infected nature; and give you new appetites, new passions; or, at least, the old ones purified and refined. The heart is generally understood to mean all the affections and passions.

And a new spirit will I put within you - I will renew your minds, also enlighten your understanding, correct your judgment, and refine your will, so that you shall have a new spirit to actuate your new heart.

I will take away the stony heart - That heart that is hard, impenetrable, and cold; the affections and passions that are unyielding, frozen to good, unaffected by heavenly things; that are slow to credit.

I will entirely remove this heart: it is the opposite to that which I have promised you; and you cannot have the new heart and the old heart at the same time.

And I will give you a heart of flesh - One that can feel, and that can enjoy; that can feel love to God and to all men, and be a proper habitation for the living God.

Heinkel breathed deeply. Their was still much work to be done. He donned his clothes and equipped his weapons. He came out of the room feeling as good as ever.

Red was there. She was holding a cup of coffee and her head was leaning against her hand. When she saw him she looked up and yawned. She gave him a tired gaze matched with tired words. "What were you doing? And why are you wet?"

He sat down at the table and noticed through the moonlight that she had put a thin pink blanket over her shoulders which was most likely because of the fact that it had gotten chilly in the house.

"It's a long story. Now what are you doing up might I ask?" He said to her.

She pushed towards the other end of the table a cell phone. Heinkel looked at it noticing it was of.

"Calling the Vatican.. the curse just lifted and They've already sent a…*Yawn* squad of people to assist us." Red said to him.

"Ah that's good. Did they mention who?" Heinkel asked.

"Ya they did. Something about a Yumi, Simon, Luke, Raphiel, Mark, Loufshmeshinstoooooll….."

Heinkel glanced in her direction wondering at the legitimacy of that name. He was not surprised to see that Red had fallen asleep.

Then it dawned on him. Yumi was coming! His greatest ally and friend would be arriving! He was far more excited about that than most things that had happened to him in the last year. Or at least what felt like a year. Heinkel thought to himself how much easier this would be with her at his side. Alone they were without fail. Together. They were a massacre in the making.

Heinkel smiled and got up. He decided to take a stroll outside to look for her even though he knew it would be many long hours before she would arrive. After all they had only just called her.

However Heinkel walked out into the raging storm and winds anyway. He was excited and needed someplace to pace. He decided the porch was big enough.

Then after what seemed like an hour he finally managed to light a cigarette. He let out a cry of joy that was stopped as soon as he noticed the cigarette break in half and fly away from him. He look at the half he sill had in his hands and with a sigh let it fly away into the storm as well.

He had contemplating quitting smoking at one time. After all it was not the best thing you could do to one's self. But his job was a tad bit more dangerous than everyone else's so it would be understandable that he did not necessarily need to plan to far into the future.

However after he became a regenerator all such thoughts were shot in the head and thrown out the door. His health would in no way be affected and now the only limit was how much money he could afford to spend on them. Although it should be noted that Heinkel's perception of how much money should be spent on them was very very little indeed. He gave most of his money to charity having almost everything provided by the church. Rarely did he keep more than enough to buy himself more than a couple packs a week. However on trips such as these he kept perhaps a little more as he knew that he wouldn't be receiving any money from the Vatican until he returned. During that time he simply had his checks deposited to whatever charity Makube felt like giving them to.

Heinkel's thoughts were drifting on these matters when he heard a strange noise. A pound. A click. A bang.

Heinkel's hand shot out to grab the bullet before it could penetrate through the walls and hit one of his companions.

He had expected a burning bludgeoning force to shatter some of his bones and his flesh from him. He was very surprised when none of that happened. All that did happen was a crack of electricity and a small ting.

Heinkel looked down at the shadow of his hand. There it was only visible because of his improved vision just behind his hands shadow and getting whipped around by the storm. The flattened form of a bullet.

Hm. So this house was pretty well protected. Heinkel looked up and saw a small figure out in the distance. It was not holding a sniper Rifle as he had expected but nothing. Nothing but a clenched fist.

Heinkel smiled. "So! The Nosferatu have decided to join us!"

As the door to the house burst open Red, Remington. and Lighterman all came onto the porch fully armed and dressed in their usual clothing.

Father Remington however wore a black fedora hat that had seen some use in its long life.

"…Where did you get the?" Heinkel motioned towards his head.

Remington responded in a slightly happy voice. "Found it."

Heinkel glanced towards him once more before he turned his gaze to the man who was approaching their porch.

He had a long black and brown hair cut and was wearing a suit of some strange light blue color. In his hand he juggled a couple small objects. Bullets. Heinkel thought as he saw them. And yet no gun visible.

Heinkel smiled and took his water worn glasses off of his head. He did not necessarily want them getting broken during this fight as they were his last pair and besides. They gave everything a strange orange tint to it especially in the night.

Heinkel stepped forward and as he approached the creature it stopped moving. Heinkel watched his face which was extremely pale and monotonous. His lip were black and his eyes a light grey color. He was 6'3 and appeared to be fit if not well built.

Heinkel stopped only 15 feet from him and said. "So then Nosferatu. You've decided to come have some fun with us eh? Why did it take you so long!?"

He shouted the last question and pulled out his pistols and pointed them at the monster.

"My employers have me on a very tight leash." He responded. Then without warning his clenched fist w pulled back to his chest. As it flew out in the direction of Heinkel it opened and a strange glowing blackness surrounded the two small objects which were flying towards Heinkel. He dodged one and moving back towards the right he dodged another.

The creatures hands clenched and unclenched as he released bullet after bullet towards Heinkel.

Heinkel seemed to fade in and out of one place only to appear in another faster than could be seen by the normal eye. Fortunately for the vampire he did not have normal eyes.

After Ten or so bullets Heinkel made his way up the vampire who stopped throwing them when he noticed his enemy drawing near.

The raging storm got worse and now all that could be seen was literally ten feet in front of you and even that was hard.

Heinkel leaned closer to the monster and said. "Come on. Is that seriously all you can do!? Let's see some FIREWORKS!"

The vampire replied coldly. "As you wish." His eyes flashed a pale white light and his pupils turned into a strange hourglass shape that was also a pale white color.

Heinkel barely had time to react as the bullets whistled past him. He dodged at least four more of them before one finally caught him.

Heinkel's shoulder flew back squirting blood and his arm fell limply to his side. "GAH!" Heinkel yelled as the bullet hit him. What was this!? He looked at his wound which was healing very slowly.

The vampire now twenty feet away on top of a building could only be spotted by his glowing eyes. He said in a loud hollow voice which carried throughout the field. "Non regenerative bullets. Specifically made to battle humans like you. Endowed with unholy energy to cause as much damage as possible."

"Heinkel looked up towards the vampire. Then he laughed grinning insanely. AHAHA! Finally some fun!"

The battle had begun. Heinkel fired his weapons and dodged as many bullets possible. Whenever he was hit he managed to absorb the blow into one of his arms which at least was protected with a Kevlar fabric and holiness to combat this creatures pathetic sorcery.

Meanwhile. The other three Iscariots engaged in a battle all of their own. A group of shadows had risen up from the ground. They turned to solid flesh and ran at the group. Father Remington threw pages onto the floor near their house and shouted out many phrases in Latin. Red pulled out her automatic pistols and opened fire under the cover of a large stone near the steps which led into their house. Father Lighterman took out his sniper rifle and from his position on the ground he took as many shots as he could.

Heinkel dodged to the left, then right, then jumped quickly ducking and then back flipping to avoid more of those cursed bullets.

His guns flared throughout this process and while he shot many bullets he rarely hit his mark. The vampire was in front of him now with five bullets in a ball of swirling black energy on each of his fingers which were held together yet sticking out. He reached back his hand to strike Heinkel. Heinkel took the opportunity to shoot at him. He hit three times each propelling the vampire four feet from him. The vampire grunted every time and the last strike even sent him to the ground.

However his bullets had been launched. Heinkel holding his arms up and together stopped most of the damage that would have been done to him. However his stomach did suffer a nasty wound. Heinkel flinched in pain and then pointed his guns at the crater where the vampire used to be. At the same time three bullets flew through Heinkel. One through his leg one through the side of his chest and another grazing his neck.

The vampire saw Heinkel falling to the ground and sprinted up next top him. His knee shot up and crushed Heinkel's jaw. Heinkel now being seven feet off the ground felt a kick to his chest which sent him like a meteor to the ground.

His body was crushed but that would heal fast. The problem lie in those disgusting bullets. Thought Heinkel as he crashed into the ground.

The vampire falling to the ground threw another four bullets into Heinkel.

As Heinkel got up he blocked on bullet with his sleeve which was not only reinforced with Kevlar but also other things inside of it that made it the perfect shield against these bullets. And dodged another. Unfortunately two bullets did hit him. One of them even took away part of his cheek

Heinkel got up quickly but painfully. The vampire was nowhere in sight. Which meant that he had to be…

Heinkel turned his hands skyward and fired off an entire two magazines or what was left of them into the vampire which was above him.

He jumped backwards as a limp body flopped to the group and five bullets which were once charged with an insane amount of energy fell to the floor with a few clanks and other metallic sounds.

Heinkel effortlessly reloaded both of his guns in a matter of moments. The empty cartridges fell to the ground with a slightly louder thud and Heinkel with now completely full magazines stepped forward a step and opened fire.

The vampire quickly and fluidly shot up onto his feet and threw his bullets.

Heinkel felt the impact of them all over his body and fell to his knees with wounds everywhere.

The vampire had suffered perhaps less serious wounds for he still stood on his feet.

He prepared to run up to Heinkel with ten charged bullets and destroy what was left of the man. But as soon as he took a single step he was trapped.

Heinkel watched as the vampire stepped on the blessed scripture he had lain out on the floor. As soon as he did it wrapped around his legs and stopped his movement. The vampire screamed as the holy pages touched him. It seemed they were all linked together to a single source. He looked up and saw two more rows of pages which crisscrossed to block the ten bullets he had sent flying towards Heinkel.

Then diving downwards the page also entangled his arms. The vampire saw when finally he could see through the haze of pain Heinkel standing and holding the four rows of pages two in each hand.

Heinkel was bleeding. His bones had shattered and his tissue had ripped. He coughed up at least a gallon of blood.

However he was still smiling and laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to do better than that to kill me! Come on now! Break free! Summon your familiars! Throw some bullets! Do some black magic at the very least! Or is this pathetic creature all that the mightiest group of sorcerers the world has ever known truly the best they can do!?"

Heinkel was about to act when all of the sudden the vampire ripped free of his bonds. Well not quite ripped free. For his arms and legs were still entangled but his body had been ripped from those.

A torso with a few stubs that bled profusely ran after him. The sight itself was disgusting to say the least. The bones in its legs crunched as it raced towards Heinkel. And the blood from its stubs was splashed all over the streets.

Heinkel quickly let go of his pages and avoided an attack that was launched at him by a skeletal arm that grew flesh even as it struck at him. Heinkel jumped to the right to avoid it. He turned quickly and shot the creature in the back. After that he anticipated its next move and raised his hands to block the well aimed bullets that sailed towards his face. Then his knees bent and he blocked the two bullets that were aimed at his stomach and legs.

Every blow made Heinkel move backwards at least a foot. So every time he was shot he kept his balance by keeping at least one foot out far behind him to absorb the weight of the blows.

It was lucky that I saved a few of these pages! Thought Heinkel as he grimaced when he put down his arms. They were in severe pain but it was at least not life threatening.

Now Heinkel watched through the heavy curtain of rain the vampire regenerate his limbs going through all the stages of flesh reconstruction in a matter of moments. This he knew was a true vampire.

Heinkel stood shakily on his feet. His breathing was labored and his head dizzy. But still even as his mouthed leaked blood he smiled.

The vampire looking as pale and stoic as usual reached into one of his pockets and sent three bullets spinning across his fingers wit ridicules ease. "If you give up now you will die quicker." He clenched his fist on the bullets. "I guarantee it."

Heinkel's left arm was attached by nothing other than a thread. Using his other arm he ripped it off and let it drop to the ground. He then grabbed his spare gun which was loaded with his last magazine from its holster.

He smiled a bloody almost toothless grin. "Are you kidding!? Right when things are starting to get fun!? Not likely!" Heinkel raised his one arm and let the hammer of the gun fall back with a small *click*

The vampire responded in a quiet voice with his eyes closed. "So be it."

He held out his hand which was now glowing black. A red inverted pentagram and inverted crucifixes glowed on his palm now.

They were all of the sudden torn from his flesh and sent towards Heinkel. Heinkel lifted up his hand so that his palm faced outward and his gun pointed up. A single page came out of it. This page was glowing its only small golden light. As the two connected the pentagram exploded in a ring of red smoke which carried with it an extremely powerful pushing force.

Father Remington blew apart another of the vampires as it neared him. His single pistol raised high he had spotted the vampire trying to jump off a near building and ambush him. His other arm he kept close to his side as it was impaired by a bullet wound.

Remington leaned against the railing of the porch and guarded the stairs to it. These vampires were not tough but there were many of them and they were weakening the shields they had erected.

He looked over any chance he could at Heinkel's fight. Truly he thought to himself. This fight is worthy of being scribed down!

Then turning his head he saw a strange and horrible creature running at him. It appeared to have been sown together from many different corpses.

"FLESH GOLEM!" He shouted above the roar of the battle. (Copy right thing. I do not own the AD&D term flesh Golem.)

Remington stepped forward and unloaded every bullet he had into it. It was not very deterred.

When the flesh Golem reached Remington he swung his massive hand and sent him flying twenty five feet into the air.

Remington felt the impact of the blow and was somewhat disappointed that his bullets had only made the creature flinch. But that was least of his worries. He was in the air twenty five feet high and about to fall down.

Remington with his clothes whipping in the air and his cross extended outward was about to try and perform a back flip that would at least let him land on his feet and save his spinal cord or neck. Was suddenly stopped by the house he had flown over. "HWERK!" He let a gasp of air and dropped his pistol as he landed on the houses roof. He had forgotten about that.

Father Remington's vision was spotted for a while and his breathe had left him. However it was only a five foot fall and in no way deadly.

When finally he could breathe and feel properly he screamed and grabbed his bleeding arm. He winced at the pain but instantly drew the pistol he kept in his boot as he saw a vampire on the roof charge with his mouth open and fanged teeth exposed.

Remington shot him through the mouth and used his leg to flip him over himself and onto the porch which immediately started to shock him to death. He breathed a sigh of relief which instantly stopped as he saw the red ring of force head in his direction. His eyes opened wide.

Red had used all of her ammo and had now pulled out her 30% silver chain whip which included a scythe on the end of it.

She had take to entangling something and drawing it into the barrier to watch it sizzle and die but when she noticed the shields loosing their power she stopped that and then killed her unfortunate enemies by striking them in either the heart or the head. Normally such a small person could not do this but when a vampire became entangled in silver they tended to loose much of their unnatural strength.

She stopped this however when she heard the cry "FLESH GOLEM!" Hmm. What was that? She looked to her left and snapped her fingers. Oh yes! That's right. Sowed together corpses which created an extremely large and nearly impossible to kill creature brought to life by sorcery. They were thought to have gone extinct but then again so where sorcerers.

She winced in sympathy for Father Remington as he was catapulted in the air by the creature. In fierce concentration she wrapped up the creatures body slid near its leg holding the scythe end out and severing it.

Getting up quickly she ducked low to avoid the monsters blow and slashed through its other leg. The creature fell to the floor and red dragging her scythe across the ground at a run decapitated it.

Breathing very heavy she looked over to see Heinkel and the explosion that was about to take place. Wasting no time she dove behind the large rock she had been firing from.

Father Lighterman had as well used the last of his rifles bullets and had pulled out his large pistols.

"The best defense!" He shouted as he charged out into the open ground. "Is a better offense!" He finished as he pulled up his pistols and immediately blew apart around six to seven vampires until finally two of them reached him.

They both grabbed and threw him into the railing of the porch. His large body shattered through it and his glasses were thrown off of his face. The vampires charged after him and he would have died had they not ran into the barrier.

But the barrier had now lost nearly al of its power. The vampires stopped but were not fried. Father Lighterman got up with an aching back and gladly shot the two vampires in the head. Panting he walked out into the field to find more enemies. They were hard to see through the storm but what wasn't hard to see was the wave of force heading towards him.

"It has been an HONOR TO SERVE!" He shouted and got louder as the wave of force hit him. He was thrown back into the house. He shot through the area he had crashed through and this time went through the wall. He landed on the kitchen table and shattered it.

He slightly moaned and slightly laughed. He was in pain but he survived whatever that was and so he felt that he still maintained some amount luck.

Remington kneeled quickly and crossed his arms over his face to shield himself from the debris.

He hollered as he was blown off the roof. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed with his eyes slammed shut. For this reason he did not know where he was going.

So again it was a surprise when he hit the tree in their back yard. His body snapped off the very top of it and he landed on the next tree snapping of the top of that as well. Falling only a couple more feet he fell into the third and smallest of the trees. Finally he was caught in the branches.

Remington laid there in tree unmoving being scratched bruised and slightly broken all over. He could only think to himself. We have a back yard?

Red with her back to the rock and her hands over her ears suffered virtually no damage. The rock she sat behind only chipped a little and moved back wards a foot pushing Red with it. When finally the explosion ended she got up and looked around in the storm. She couldn't find any of her companions.

"Hey guys! Where did you go?" She called out into the air.

Heinkel watched the explosion and tried to shield himself with his one good arm. When the explosion of force hit it had so much power that for a moment even the storm had been forced out of the area. Heinkel flew backwards twenty feet and landed on his stomach with a thud.

He got up with his crooked and torn limbs. His other arm had started to regenerate but had not completely healed yet.

Heinkel saw that the vampire whom he had been fighting was on the ground and getting up slowly.

For the first time his face showed an expression of pain as he coughed up blood. Suddenly the storm lightened and the rain had all but stopped. Now there was only a very light sprinkling in the area.

He walked forward a step and then fell to one of his knees. Heinkel's body seemed to him like a lead weight that was held together by thin strands of cloth.

The vampire saw this and smiled. His fangs were exposed and his tongue flickered out of his mouth for a moment in anticipation of the taste of Heinkel's blood.

The vampire pulled out another set of ten bullets and sent them spinning on the tips of his fingers for a final and devastating melee attack. Where he would leap high in the air and use both of his hands and their weapons to drill into his enemy.

He walked forward quickly and saw that for some reason this priest was still smiling. His eyes opened wide in fear and he stopped advancing far to late.

Heinkel's severed arm still contained pages scribed with blessing that would trap a vampire fast in its tracks. These pages shot out and entangled the vampire all around. His bullets fell limp and he screamed in agony as he was sealed in a powerful barrier which had blacked out his black magic.

Heinkel laughed in a satisfied manner. Truly this had been fun. But now it was time to end this. Heinkel pulled out two golden objects from his pockets. He pulled their pins with his teeth and threw them at the monster.

The monster was reduced to ash. Even that was beginning to dissolve into nothingness.

Heinkel fell to his knees and breathed heavily. This fight had taken the use of everything he had to win. For the first time since he began the fight against that vampire he looked back towards where his friends were.

He saw that many o the vampires that were attacking his friends had been thrown through the houses walls and as such hit a brand new barrier of protection. Needless to say they were fried.

Heinkel would have moved to go and see if his friends were alright but he could not do so. He tried to move his leg and found that it wouldn't budge more than an inch. He looked at to see where the problem lie and found to his grief that there were still a good many bullets lodged inside of it.

He bit his lip in thought wondering what he could do that would allow him to begin regenerating again. Finally he made up his mind and allowed a swarm of pages to rap around him like a cocoon.

Seconds later the small clinking of metal on the streets could be heard as the black magic subsided and his regeneration pushed the bullets out of his flesh. His arm Also grew back slowly but still completely.

He finally allowed the pages to fall down around him and detach themselves from his wrist. He got up slowly and unsteadily. He walked with very careful and precise steps towards where his friends might be.

It was not long until he saw Red come out of the house supporting Father Lighterman. Or rather she tried. There was a considerable difference in size between the two but it looked like she might be doing some good. She set him down on the only chair that wasn't broken as soon as she neared it.

Looking backwards she waved towards Heinkel as said with a smile on her face pointing to the flesh golem who had been ripped into many pieces.

"I killed that!"

He looked over to it with his eyes wide and responded. "Well down little Sister! But tell me where has father Remington gone to?"

She shrugged her shoulders and began to look around inside the house.

Hmm. Odd. Thought Heinkel. I could have swore I heard him say something not more than a couple of minutes ago.

Heinkel looked up at the roof and saw blood leaking from the top of it. He would normally have jumped up to its surface but in his unstable condition he didn't want to over exert himself. Slowly the last of his blessed pages floated around him and carried him to the top of it.

He looked closely at the snapped trees and saw Father Remington lying in the last one. I hope he isn't dead he thought to himself.

Heinkel leaped four feet to the first tree. Then three feet to another and then landed on the top of the last one. He climbed down a few of the branches and tapped Remington on the shoulder. His eyes opened meekly and he said.

"Did we win?" In an almost punch drunk voice.

"Aye that we did. Now why on earth are you up here resting while we're down there bleeding!? " He asked in a joking manner.

"Oh you know… Just enjoying the view." He responded as his hand moved to the right pointing at the dead grass and scrap metal that would be found below the two. In fact as to how three trees where growing in this barren yard was a miracle in itself.

Grabbing Remington he hopped through the trees and finally fell to the porch after dropping from the roof with barely a thud.

He let go of Remington who leaned against one of the few sections of the railing that was still up. Heinkel did the same opposite of him against the wall. Red taken a seat on a stump which blown onto the porch somehow. All four of them were breathing heavy and nursing some sort of wound.

Heinkel looked at Remington and said. "Forgive me father." He raised his hand and the bullet lodged in Remington's arm flew out into it.

"AH!" He screamed loudly. Then after a minute of nursing his arm he said sincerely to Heinkel through gritted teeth. "Thank you."

"Any time." He replied with a smile.

(Yes that's right Heinkel has telekinesis. I wasn't quite sure if regenerators got that but since vampires do and Anderson showed clear examples of being able to control objects without touching them I decided to throw that in there. )

After another minute they were all about to go into the house and see what they might be able to salvage from it.

But they were stopped by the tramping of many feet. They looked towards out to their yard and saw nearly seventy ghouls and twenty vampires.

One of them stepped forward. She was basically the female counterpart to the vampire Heinkel had fought earlier. Same outfit and even the same weapons he noted as she pulled out a couple bullets.

"Surrender now and we will kill you quickly." She said in a monotonous voice.

Father Remington looked back behind him and pulled out his large silver cross with blades along the top and sides of it.

He stood and approached the stairway into their temporary home.

Red pulled out her silver whip and lined up next to Remington. Father Lighterman who still had ammo in his pistols pulled them out and lined up next to Red.

Heinkel pulled out two more Holy hand Grenades and stepped in front of his companions.

(QUICKLY! Go to youtube and look up Iscariot the chosen ones while reading this!)

"To thee we ask aloud. Who art tho?"

"We are the Iscariot. The Legion f Jud Iscariot." Boomed Ten voices all around the group of ghouls and vampires.

All of the sudden bullets flew from every direction into the unholy army that had gathered in front. Heinkel let loose his weapons of destruction into the body of monsters and then grabbed a hold of a silver dagger Father Lighterman had thrown him.

He bounded into the group with a terrifying speed and ferocity. He was however careful to dodge every strike that was aimed at him as his regeneration was nearly spent for the day.

He shouted out as he plunged his blade over and over again into the ghouls. "NOW I ASK OF THEE ISCARIOTS! WHAT IS IT THO HAST CLUTCHED IN THEIR RIGHT HAND!?"

Ten voices responded in answer " WE'RE CLUTCHING THE DAGGER!"

Heinkel watched as Red and Remington ripped apart any enemy that got too close to the house and Father Lighterman who blew apart whatever he could with the remainder of his ammo.

Heinkel looked back towards the army of demolished monsters and saw that at least fourteen of the vampires and 40 ghouls had died already. Looking up he saw the vampire which had approached them battling in the roof of a building with something moving so fast that he could barely see it.

Then Iscariots I ask of thee." What doth tho clutch in thy left hand!?"

Heinkel ripped through three more ghouls in order to reach another vampire. He ducked under its hail of bullets and impaled the creature through the gut. Throwing it down to the ground he cut its head off.

"WE'RE grasping thirty pieces of silver!"

"LO AND BEHOLD!" Shouted Heinkel as he ripped through ten ghouls.

"WHAT ARE THE ISCARIOT!?" He continued.

They responded. "We are Apostles, yet not apostles! We are disciples, yet not disciples! We are traitor yet we are not! We are death and the minions of death!"

Heinkel still hacking through enemies shouted. We humbly bow down and ask forgiveness from our Lord! Submitting ourselves in reverence of God! We shall vanquish all his foes!

Then altogether they called out. "WE ARE THOSE WHO SWING ARE DAGGERS ON A MOONLESS NIGHT! WE ARE THOSE WHO LACE YOUR DINNERS WITH POISON! WE ARE ASSASSINS! WE HAVE EMBRACED THE WAYS OF JUDE ISCARIOT!"

Then slaying another vampire Heinkel continued with the group. "FOR OUR SINS WHEN THE TIME COMES WE CASE THESE THRITY PIECES OF SILVER INTO THE TEMPLE!"

The last of the ghouls were being gunned down and only two vampires stood in fight as the Iscariot shouted this.

"AND HANG OURSLEVES WITH HALTER MADE OF STRAW! WE DESIRE TO BATTLE WITH 7,405,926 DEMONS IN HELL!"

AMEN!

Heinkel dropped to the ground his body finally finished. But he could still see what was happening.

Yumi was fighting off the vampire with those cursed bullets. Her and three other Iscariots. The vampire did not appear to be fairing well for she had took the brunt of one of his grenades.

The vampire her eyes glowing white faltered in her steps and fell off the building. She before hitting the ground disappeared into a soft immaterial shadow which could not be seen after it landed on the street.

Heinkel's regeneration was completely gone at this point. He could be killed by normal means at the moment. In the morning he would be just as good as new but now the problem lay with the vampire charging him with a crowbar in his hands.

Heinkel held his silver dagger in his shaking hands and with a small groan stood on his feet. The vampire leaped into the air and prepared to shatter through Heinkel. He might have to. But fortunately a young aspiring Iscariot whipped around with his two pistols and unloaded into the vampire.

He appeared to be of slight build and his mid twenties. He stood five foot ten and he appeared to be a little pale with a Red/blond hair color in a croppy medium style. It was Rather like Father Alexander Anderson's only a little longer on the top.

Heinkel fell to his knees and shouted his thanks to the young Iscariot. Who nodded his head towards him and ran off to held out someone else. Yumi and the one Iscariot who had survived fell lightly to the floor. Yumi simply because of her ability to take very little damage from falling and the other Iscariot because of an invention on the front of his gloves which stuck to the wall but allowed him to descend downward at a slow rate.

As soon as Yumi landed she sprinted towards calling Heinkel calling his name and helping him to his feet.

Heinkel heard her but barely through the extreme amount of pain he was suffering. He had gone cold. He felt himself being dragged by Yumi towards the house and though muffled he heard Yumi shouting for help. But he could barely do more than stutter a.

"Th-…th-…ank y-you." Then things grew quiet and turned black once again for Heinkel Wolfe.

He awoke and it was morning. He looked around and saw four bodies with sheets covering them. He also saw Father Remington with his arm in a sling and hand on a cane. Talking with another Iscariot who seemed to be taking not of what he said.

Red was helping to treat the wounds of some of the Iscariot who had suffered them along with a man who was pulling a bullet out of some poor man's leg.

Father Lighterman being the largest of the Iscariots gathered and the strongest (not including the regenerators.) Had a bandage around his head and was moving away debris from the house.

The Iscariot who had saved his life was lying in the same place as the other wounded getting treated for a large gash along his ribcage.

In fact the only one among them that was unwounded was the Iscariot who had fought with Yumi against that strange and powerful vampire.

Speaking of Yumi. Heinkel thought to himself. Where was she?

"Heinkel!" A happy voice called from behind him.

He turned around and was suddenly hugged by Yumi who looked extremely tired for some reason. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked slightly ragged as if she had been doing work the entire night. Although that is explainable at first glance for she was covered in blood. Her normal hood had been torn to pieces in a fight and as such her hair which hung down around her back could be seen as well matted with dried blood. He hugged her back and shouted. "Yumi! Thank the Good Lord almighty! You've made it!"

Heinkel turning his head back towards Red asked her. "Why didn't you tell me they had sent them here a couple days ago!?"

She looked at him and responded happily. "You didn't ask."

Whoofta. That's the end of chapter five. I know that some of your questions have still probably not been answered yet. But do not worry. I intend to go on with this story for a while. So if you would please do so. Post a review and tell me what you think. Criticism is fine insults are preferably to be kept out of them especially if you are going to mock God or the concept of witch hunting. Secondly if you have any questions you might like to ask me post them in a review and maybe I could answer them in a future chapter.


	7. Iscariot the aftermath Chapter 7: Shadow

Heinkel put his hand on Yumies shoulder and led her over to Red whom was helping the wounded.

Red looked up and said happily "Hi!" raising her hand which was holding a pair of pliers next to Simon Peter's ribs. (The same Iscariot who had helped Heinkel.) He screamed as she roughly tore out a piece of shrapnel from his side.

Yumi sounding both concerned and somewhat like she was trying to conceal laughter responded. "Um. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine." Red said completely oblivious to the screams of the person behind her.

Heinkel laughing then led her to Father Lighterman who was moving the large boulder in their yard out towards the street.

He pleased to see them both and especially Heinkel whom he had worried about the night before.

He and Yumi shook hands and then lastly Heinkel introduced her to the much wounded Father Remington.

She looked at him once and noticed his bandaged back, shot arm, weak leg, and scratched/ bruised features everywhere.

Yet despite this he still placed his cane in his other hand and shook her hand with a smile. "Two regenerators in the same place!" He raised his eyebrow and asked "I wonder how much of New York will be left after this?"

Yumi glanced at Heinkel as if to suggest Poland and he as if to suggest anything she had ever fought.

Remington laughed. "No matter. I'm sure this will be fun either way."

Yumi introduced Heinkel to all those she had come with and even telling him about those who had died in their fight against the vampire menace.

The last person she introduced him to was Simon Peter. He had bandaged his wound and shook Heinkel's hand.

"I'm glad to meet you in person Heinkel. I've heard a lot about you from Rikard."

Heinkel remembered Rikard. He was one of the only priests to have survived the ninth crusade and was in charge of training in new Iscariot members in Briton.

"That old dog is still kicking eh?" Heinkel asked smiling.

"Aye that he is. And just as crazy as ever too." Responded Simon. Remembering a specific instance when a vampire had tried to kill him and his group of students in the dead of night when they were sleeping. It had not gone well for the vampire.

Heinkel laughed as he too remembered one of Father Rikard's berserk moments. It had been during the ninth crusade when he had been attacked by a vampire with a jagged piece of metal. This vampire had suffered a similar demise as the one Simon was remembering.

When everyone had been introduced to one another they picked up the streets as best they could and honorable burnt their dead. Then not knowing what to do with the left over bodies of the ghouls and vampires for a moment they simply performed a blessing that destroyed all of their putrid and unholy flesh.

Now after only about two hours since Heinkel woke up the house was starting look normal and in no way suspicious. For they knew it was only a matter of time before someone came along this street.

After everything that could be done to conceal their whereabouts had been done The Iscariot rebuilt the barriers that had fallen during the attacks.

When Heinkel came into the house he noticed a major change in it. There were Silver weapons everywhere along its tables and counters. And even enough to restock Heinkel of all that he had lost three times over.

Heinkel smiled as he picked up his gun that one of the Iscariots had recovered last night. He eagerly put a clip of his standard blessed silver bullets into it and pulled back its top so as to make it completely ready for use.

He reloaded in fact all three of his guns and completely replaced all of his missing ammo. Then turning the corner into the living room he noticed a very thin blue book with a cross on it that was curved so much that only its two edges touched the table it stood one.

He came over to it and shoved it up his sleeve. The book had two elastic sort of bands on the front of it which wrapped around Heinkel's arm and kept it in place.

Heinkel glancing back to the table saw seven more of these and picked up another one to go onto his left arm. He also looking inside of a box found twelve of the fragmentation grenades which had been imbued with silver and a multitude of blessings.

He took four of these and finally after putting two vials of holy water into his pocket was satisfied with his weaponry.

He breathed deeply for a few moments and savored this moment of being surrounded by weapons of holy power that would eventually be used to cast the unholy abominations into the flames of hell.

Hell. Hmmm. Something…wasn't quite right about that. Why does the word sound so funny now? Oh well said Heinkel shrugging off his questions.

"Just so you know Heinkel is having a terrible time remembering what happened under the witches spell. It's kind of like you having to remember a dream that happened a week ago. And only just recently did you remember you had it all."

Stepping out of the living room he wandered into the kitchen where he saw four Iscariots eating a meal. Looking over to the clock on the stove he saw that it was nearing three thirty. Hmm. Time was certainly moving fast. Or did I not get up until one? Heinkel asked himself.

Then shaking his head he tried to focus on something. He was 60 even though he didn't look it. And he was beginning to believe that he was getting old. Of course he wasn't. But he still wondered how long the human could maintain his sanity as a living being with a beating heart. Watching all you know and love die and you remain unchanged. All the worse for a human who still had love to lose! If a vampire thought there life was tough they had no idea.

What did they have to lose? Family? Bah they would kill a family member to feed their own bloodlust. Friends? Again if they had any notion of friendship it was only with other vampires.

However Heinkel on the other hand. He still loved and did other things that were human. He slept he ate his laugh was not always spurring from homicidal mania, his heart still beat and he even breathed! He felt change and was not immune to the to the flow of time. Although truth be told. His closest friend Yumi was also a regenerator and as such he knew that he was the luckiest of any regenerators. Perhaps together they could stand the tests of time Heinkel thought to himself.

Heinkel walked outside to see what was happening with his allies and was not surprised to see that the building was looking as spotless and in suspicious as ever.

Now the final question was. What to do next? They had plenty of ammo. Plenty of food and even enough vampires to keep them entertained for at least a week. But when dealing with sorcerers one never knows what's going to happen and since no one had fought sorcerers for a while. There was no one left to give them any advice.

Heinkel decided to consult Yumi on this matter.

He looked to his left and saw her discussing matters with Father Remington. He walked forward a couple steps and heard what they were saying.

Father Remington: Hmm. Perhaps that would work but we have no idea where they are and remember we are supposed to remain secret somewhat.

Yumi: I agree with you Father. But you have to admit it is every Iscariots dream.

"And what might that be?" Heinkel asked the group as he approached them.

Remington looked at Heinkel and responded. "Oh Yumi just wants us to march down a random streets and call the sorcerers out in the open so the world can see what happens to blasphemous heathens such as them."

Heinkel's eyebrow lifted in thought for a moment. Surely the idea was tempting. But again sadly for them all the Iscariots had to remain a secret organization.

Heinkel sighed and then said in a disappointed voice. "As much as I believe we would all like that I'm afraid we're going to have to try something else."

Yumi looking disappointed but not entirely surprised responded. "Well then. I suppose we will just have to find their hiding spot. But where do we start?"

At this Remington using his other hand to hold his cane pulled out a wooden box from his pocket that had been carved full of Latin words. Heinkel recognized them as the same rituals used to block out unholy magic.

He looking at it with so much hate as he handed it to Heinkel. "I believe you've read my report." Clenching his fist and practically snarling in anger he continued. "This _thing. _Exactly is what I was talking about."

Heinkel looked at it with a strange curiosity filled with hatred. "And why exactly didn't you destroy this abomination?" He asked.

"Remington shrugged his good shoulder and responded. "To be honest. I didn't feel like ever looking at the thing much less touching it again. On top of that I had no idea how to do so. It was rather a horrible dilemma. For I could not leave it around just waiting for something to come along and use it. And of course I most certainly didn't want to take it with me. "

"Hmmm…. And what you purpose we do with this?" Heinkel asked him after a moment of thought.

"Well. Since its obviously an object of sorcerous power. Perhaps they want it back?"

"Ah. I see." Said Heinkel as his eyes widened in understanding. "But we're not going to just give it to them are we?" He asked.

Father Remington breaking into a smile responded. "No. No we will not."

The witch smiled to herself in the room which although lit still felt dark. She twirled the chip between her fingers and took joy in feeling it's unholy power's seep into her own. How easy it had been. She mused to take this from the Iscariot. She knew that they not be able to kill the regenerators but imprisoning them had been nearly as fun.

She looked down the hallway and into the room with a closed door. She muttered a few words in a strange harsh language. Which although sounded like whispering could be easily heard from a twenty foot distance.

She felt her sight blocked by a blinding light. She shrieked and covered her eyes with her arms. She growled and her face slipped into a scowl. Curse these fools! Setting up barriers which they know we will eventually break! And what then? What then but the inevitable torture which most occur. Didn't they know that the more they fought the more painful it would be for them. Smirking she bent down and picked up the purple chip. Her smile came back with the rush of power.

Father Lighterman was strolling through the streets at night looking for all the world to see like the average priest.

He looked over into a dark alley. He laughed. How cliché he thought as strolled down the alley. You'd think that they would try something new every once and a while.

Strolling down the alley he speed up his pace when he saw three men sitting around a small fire roasting some type of rotten flesh. Probably human guessed Father Lighterman with a fierce expression on his face.

They looked up and instantly reacted. One of them pulled out a pistol from his sleeve and pointed it at the priest. The other two lunged for his arms. They grabbed his arms and held them in arm bars. The man with the pistol stepped forward. He reversed it's grip and pistol whipped father Remington in the face. His friends smiled cruelly. "My my! Aren't you a big one." He said to Lighterman as he pounded the but of the pistol against the palm of his hand.

Father Remington smiled for a moment and spit blood into the face of the man with the pistols. As he was distracted Father Lighterman twisted his arms so that two silver blades shot out of his wrists and into the chests of the two men. They slumped down to the floor dead with barely a gasp of surprise. Father Lighterman stabbing forward with his two hidden blades. (Yes these are the same hidden blades from assassin's creed.) He impaled the surprised man.

He slumped down to the floor dead. Father Lighterman twisting his wrists once again hid the blades into his sleeves. He spit once more this time on the man's corpse. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his under shirt.

Licking his bruised and cut lip he studied the brick work of the building he was trying to get into. "now let's see here. Heinkel said it would somewhere around….Here!" He exclaimed as his blessed vision found the glowing sign of a cross on the wall. It wasn't very large. And it had been placed rather swiftly and didn't quite pop out like the normal sign.

He tapped once on the stone where he saw it and then spoke in Latin. "One whom is faithful seeks to enter he lair of the serpent."

Just then the wall began to glow and open. He stepped into the blackness smiling and willingly. This truly would be fun.

Heinkel smoked what was now his last cigarette. He studied his work with a curious gaze. On the floor was a large cross and Latin inscriptions which spoke words for repelling unwanted lookers.

Sighing to himself he said. "They always forget to take the cigarettes."

Yumi as well studying the floor responded. "Yes they do and a good thing for us. We can't exactly right it in blood can we."

Heinkel laughed. "No I suppose we can't."

"How long again until Father Lighterman arrives?" Asked Yumi.

"About…..Now."

A blade quickly thrust through the chest of a vampire. The other blade caught its neck as the body fell to the floor. The head rolled away with a trail of blood following it.

Father Lighterman putting a bloodstained hand on the door. Whipped away the unholy symbols from it which kept this door a piece of stone.

Reverting back to its natural metal state Father Lighterman stepped back and looked down the hallway at the group of warlock's and witches gathering. He stepped backward a step as the door opened and ducked as it was blown backwards. He was hit by only shrapnel as the door flew by him.

Heinkel and Yumi stepped out of the darkness.

And into more darkness. They heard laughter and then a strange wretched chanting. Heinkel ran forward about twenty feet looking with his hands in the darkness for something. Perhaps a piece of metal or stone. Something to use as a weapon. He found nothing but after a few moments it didn't matter.

The floors themselves erupted in flames and sent the dust pebbles and everything else on the floor flying high into the air. "Hellfire!" Screamed Yumi who was protecting her face with her fore arms.

And indeed it was as if for a moment a portal to hell opened and allowed in some of it's flames.

However it lasted but a moment. Heinkel and Yumi and Yumi were kneeling on the floor grasping the crosses around their necks.

There skin was only slightly red and healing fast.

Father Lighterman however was standing in a circle of holy water and chanting the words. "Christus est Rex. Christus est mihi sancti ignus!"(Christ is king! Christ is my holy fire.) The Floor inside of the circle was the only part left unscathed.

The six people gathered started another chant and pulled out various pieces of unholy material that was designed to improve the power of their spells.

Heinkel seeing this looked back towards Father Lighterman and saw that a gun stuck out from a holster on his belt. Summoning his strength he brought the gun speeding towards him. He snatched the weapon out of the air and aimed it at the group of sorcerers gathered in front of him.

Which were not there.

Looking around he noticed that all of the sudden there was literally no motion walls, ceiling, floor or anything other than blackness.

"GAAAH!" He screamed in rage. This deceivers and dirt eating serpents would soon pay for their unholy acts against God!

He fired off randomly into the area where he thought the sorcerers had been. He heard a scream that sounded like Father Lighterman but the darkness seemed to slightly fade so he kept firing into that area. After three shots he found that two of the blasphemous fiends were lying dead on the floor large puncture wounds obviously visible on their corpses which leaked blood and organs.

He nodded in the direction of Yumi and she nodded back. She went down the hallway towards father Lighterman and said to him "Are the others coming or not?"

He responded. "Of course. But it takes time to break curses and slay sorcerers."

She scoffed at him but smiled none the less at the thoughts of what was coming next. She was to remain here and lead in their main force while Heinkel got to have all of the fun. Again. She thought to herself.

Heinkel continued down the dark hallway ignoring whatever foul vision invaded his mind and every unspeakable terror that presented itself as a threat against him. By the end of the journey down the hallway he was using the wall to support himself. Curse breaker. Ha! More like Human bullet shield. The goal was for him to take the brunt of every trap and curse the sorcerers set up so that everyone else didn't have to and would be at maximum fighting potential. He being a regenerator would regain his energy quickest so thus he was the one who was chosen to do this task.

He had always thought it odd that the Iscariot spent so much time training their agents to recognize and destroy/escape from black magic's. Now he knew why. If he had not known to convince his mind that that mind trap spell was indeed a spell he would still be in that witches grasps.

Breathing slightly less heavy he decided to unlogically smoke a cigarette to recuperate faster. He was just about to bring the flame to the tobacco when he saw the door in front of him which had previously been covered in satanic pentagrams now vanish completely from site.

As the dark and satanic being slowly advanced on Heinkel the shadows of the room lengthened and deepened. The air took on a reddish quality and became heavier. It gave off the disturbing feeling of sucking in blood.

She finally stopped her slow and deliberate march and raised her hand which was disgustingly carved with ever changing satanic and vulgar images. Her voice was that which at one time stalked the first men foolish enough to wander away from the rest. The one that is always on the outskirts of the shadows. That which can only truly be described as essence of fear itself.

She spoke or rather did what was like speaking. It could more accurately be described as tearing the air from where it was and forcing it into a black sound which while not being words could be understood.

"You know that you will not be able to succeed. Am I right?"

Finishing lighting his cigarette after what seemed like a strangely long while he breathed deeply for a moment and then responded with a smirk.

"You sure do like a dramatic entrance. Am I right?" Heinkel responded.

She smiled. And once again I feel compelled to describe how this differs from a human smile. Her decrepit yet unnaturally young faced disrupted the air around so much that it literally quivered as the shadow parted to make way to sure her blood red teeth.

"Right you are." She said.


End file.
